


Клинки в траве, озеро на закате

by Grace1969



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace1969/pseuds/Grace1969
Summary: 1 Половинная сестра -Близнец2 Алетейя - Истина (греч)3 Тэмуджин/Тэмусин (как вариант) — имя Чингисхана.4 Тенгри - Верховное божество монголов домусульманского периода, бог голубого неба.5 Ногай — видный деятель Золотой Орды, был главной политической фигурой в Улусе Джучи, играл большую роль в политике Византии, Болгарии, Сербии и Руси, был женат на Ефросинье, внебрачной дочери Михаила VIII Палеолога, посадил на ханский трон Тохту, который впоследствии в союзе с сыновьями Ногая низложил и убил Ногая.6 Кыпчаки под предводительством хана Котяна Сутоевича после поражения в битве при Калке ушли в Венгрию, были там приняты и имели большое значение при дворе, что спровоцировало конфликт между местной аристократией и главами половецких родов. Хан Котян с сыновьями был убит, многие половецкие семьи вынуждены были уйти в Болгарию. Однако король Ласло Кун, сын половчанки Елизаветы Котяновны, продолжал покровительствовать родичам своей матери. Резня на озере Ход стала частью политики по истреблению половцев на венгерской земле. Когда и это не принесло плодов, венгры спровоцировали убийство короля Ласло и обвинили в нем кыпчаков.7 Высший военный титул в Золотой Орде после хана. Мамай и Ногай также были беклярбеками.8 Битва при Калке — первый масштабный вооруженный конфликт между монголами и объединенными русско-половецкими силами, спровоцированный убийством монгольских послов русскими князьями.9 Венгерская королева из половецкого рода - Елизавета Куманская, дочь половецкого хана Котяна, она же королева Эржбет, жена Иштвана V и мать короля Ласло Куна.10 Дорос или Мангуп - столица княжества Феодоро, как вассал князь Давид рассчитывает, что сюзерен пришлет ему помощь.11 Буртэ - буквально «серый», часто трактуется как «волк».12 Имя третьего сына - Джиргал - означает «счастье», старший сын носит обычное для тюрков имя Тумур - «железный».13 Примерно через 20 лет Узбек-хан проведет принудительную исламизацию Орды.





	Клинки в траве, озеро на закате

**Пролог**

  
Человек смотрит снизу вверх, на птицу в обжигающе-голубом, выцветшем от жара небе. У птицы короткое тело и широкие крылья: это хищник. Падальщики с их железными клювами будут следом. Простая азбука степи, как ночь следует за днем, как смерть следует за жизнью. Ему ли не знать. Он ли не готов.

Больше всего они любят глаза, а у него нет возможности прикрыть голову.

Человек полуобнажен и бос, руки и ноги его привязаны к вбитым в сухую землю кольям. Веревки сыромятные и смочены водой. Там, куда они врезаются, высыхая, уже вспухла багровая плоть. Мелкие насекомые набились в порезы и раны, оставленные плетью. Лицо человека сплошная кровавая маска. Глаза его слезятся от налипшей на ресницы соли, а слезы высыхают и снова превращаются в соль Тем не менее он видит птицу над собой. Он слышит запах своей крови, но у него достаточно опыта и присутствия духа, чтобы различать за ним и другие запахи. Запах пыли, несомой восточным ветром, запах полудня, запах полыни, ящерицы, сурка и полевки. Вот, например, острый мускусный запах осторожного, выжидающего степного волка. Стол накрыт для зверья и птицы, и человек видит в том некоторую справедливость. Определенно, умрет он не от жажды. Ничье тело не лежит тут слишком долго. Человек улыбается разбитыми губами. Чувства его обострены, дух как воздушный змей – трепещет и натягивает струну, готовый оторваться в высокое небо. Ну или пойти по земле по своим недоделанным делам. Почему ордынский шаман – умный же сукин сын? – не предусмотрел такую возможность? Возможно, это всего лишь последствия пытки, когда к нему применяли не только плеть, но и фимиамы, но если он может использовать что-то неожиданное к своей выгоде или иному благу — он не станет отказываться.

Забытье было бы милосердием, тут не поспоришь, однако если все, что ему осталось, это чувства, он сосредоточится на них. Зрение дало ему только птицу, нюх – волка, эти чувства он практически исчерпал. Вкус – одна только собственная кровь, перемежаемая порывами сухой рвоты от шаманских трав, употребленных с целью вырвать у него правду. Зачем ему правда, старому хрычу? Нет, это он уже не про шамана. Ну и что бы доказал себе ордынский хан, если бы узнал ту правду? Можно сказать, хан ее и так знал. Иначе с чего бы ему тут лежать?

Лучшую службу сослужило ему осязание. Далекую дрожь земли он поймал каждой клеточкой распростертого по земле, истерзанного тела. Нарастала она стремительно, лавинообразно, многокопытно, с ржанием и посвистом, с бряцанием железа, и внезапно на волне этого грохота и гула на человека на земле нахлынул покой. Кто бы они ни были, друзьями друзей или врагами врагов, в степи не принято без вопросов проходить мимо распростертого на земле, но еще живого человека. Он был уверен, что выйдут они прямо на него: ведь птица в небе указывала так же определенно, как если бы на карте степи поставили угольный крестик.

Совсем вскоре он уже не видел птицу, а только круг гигантских коней за кругом устремленных на себя копий. Глянцевые огромные копыта, мосластые колени, исчерченные толстыми жилами бока и конские брюха.Запах… густой конский запах, хоть топором его руби. Простой кожаный доспех на всадниках. Знамена с бахромой. Светлые бороды и косы, пущенные по груди.

– Ты Арпад? – спрашивает человек на земле, будто он в том положении, чтобы спрашивать первым.

Молодой вождь спрыгивает с коня и опускается на корточки рядом с головой лежащего, как будто если он разберет его черты, то что-то насчет него поймет. Его люди уже режут путы, помогают сесть, дают теплой воды из бурдючка. Встать не торопят, понимают, что едва ли это выйдет так просто.

– Ну я, допустим, Арпад, – соглашается вождь. – А ты кто таков, и что тебе до Арпада?

С субординацией у них плохо. Его воины не молчат, когда вожак ведет разговор. Бывший пленник делает паузу, чтобы отряхнуть с запястий остатки сыромятных уз.

– Тебя-то я и ищу. Меня послал князь с сообщением на словах.

  
**Часть первая**

**Степь**

  
Арпад не дал ответа сразу, торопливость не пристала могучему вожаку: взял время подумать, а пока спасенный им гонец лежал на кошме в палатке, большей частью дремал, а в прочее время бездумно смотрел вверх. Должно быть, его духу понравилось блуждать на воле, в голубой вышине. Правда, есть подозрение, что ему и прежде, до шаманского допроса, это было свойственно. Раны рубцевались, отеки сходили. Ты не жилец, если не способен восстановиться быстро. Так что он позволил себе полный покой, благо, хозяева охотно ему это предоставили.

Он очнулся от ощущения присутствия, и когда открыл глаза – перед глазами были босые ноги. Цепко переступая по вытертому коврику, ноги бесшумно приблизились к его изголовью. Выше щиколоток колыхались широкие обтрепанные штанины. Ноги напряглись, свод стопы изогнулся, в поле зрения возникли колени – и ниже них две желтые косы пушистыми кисточками коснулись ковра. Между косами на ковер встала дымящаяся миска из грубой глины, а в миске — ложка.

– Приветствую тебя, молодой воин, – вежливо сказал гость, не без труда поднимаясь на локте. Помочь ему никто не поспешил. «Воин» хмыкнул, держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Почему ты меня так назвал? Глаза пострадали?

– Мои глаза видят достаточно. Зачем бы тебе так одеваться и так вести себя, если ты не хочешь зваться воином?

– То есть ты начал разговор с лести – и сам же указал мне на это. И теперь я не могу вести свою линию так, как если бы я ее заранее выстроила.

– А как бы ты ее повела, если бы я заговорил иначе?

– Ну, ты бы отпустил сальную шутку, а я наступила бы тебе на руку. Или миску бы перевернула, если бы повезло. Все, что угодно, чтобы выбить тебя из седла перед тем, как Арпад станет насчет тебя решать. Орда тебя потеряла, но мы-то взяли.

– Ну до седла-то мне еще куда как высоко, – пробормотал лежащий.

– Эй, это ты так смеешься?

– Ничего, скоро будет лучше. Ты половинная сестра(1) Арпада, верно?

В самом деле, если бы она была старше, ее судьба была бы уже устроена, и вряд ли она ходила бы меж воинами как одна из них. Если бы она была младше, у нее не было бы столько воли.

– Я командовала им, когда мы были детьми, и нам было еще невдомек, что мир принадлежит мужчинам. Когда брату открылась правда, и он попытался довести ее до меня, я его поколотила. Три года назад я могла выдавать себя за самого Арпада, но сейчас у него выросли проклятые усы, и он возгордился. Но ты ведь уже знал, верно? Кому известно имя Арпада, тот и про сестру его знает.

Человек просто кивнул, придвигая к себе миску и берясь за ложку.

– Что это?

– Похлебка из жареного проса с... если я скажу «с кониной»?

– Да какая ж это конина? Где пасутся такие жирные кони? Как есть сурок. За кого ты меня принимаешь... эээ...

– Меня зовут Алетейя(2). А за кого я тебя должна принять? Как твое имя?

Вопрос вызвал у него некоторое затруднение. Он даже ложку на мгновение отложил.

– Все зовут меня просто Охотник. Этого до сих пор хватало.

– Это неправильно, – горячо возразила сестра вожака. – Обмен именами должен быть честным.

– У меня нет имени. Тот, кого когда-то как-то звали, умер... давно и не здесь, а новое имя мне пока без надобности. Так что я останусь тебе должен. Ты сама варила эту похлебку?

– Вот еще! Для женских дел есть младшие воины, а я могу отменить приказ вождя, если он мне не по нраву. Ну... в разумных, конечно, пределах.

– Ах вот как. И почему ты сама затруднилась мне ее принести, а не послала младшего воина?

Девушка покачала головой, желтые косы попеременно коснулись земли.

– Арпад любит изображать простого парня, но он не таков. Все в твоих словах как будто сходится, но он попросил меня на тебя посмотреть и дать ему совет, если таковой созреет, потому что мои глаза — его глаза, а две головы одной всегда лучше, если конечно это головы, а не пустые котлы.

– Должен ли я понять так, что все, мною тебе сказанное, будет Арпаду пищей для ума и поводом для его суждения?

Девица слегка призадумалась, будто дым коснулся ее чела.

– Все, да не все. Я Арпаду сестра, а не служанка. Скажи-ка мне, почему бы ордынцам не бросить тебя с перерезанным горлом или с выпущенными кишками, как они это обычно делают? Чем ты их настолько раззадорил? Или они, может, специально для нас тебя положили?

Охотник – с похлебкой он на этот момент уже покончил – опустил голову на валик с шерстью, служивший ему подушкой, и закрыл глаза.

– Их шаман сказал, что меня убивать нельзя, вот хан и решил доверить это дело степи.

* * *

Когда ордынские фуражиры заметили его, уходить было поздно, он и пытаться не стал. В том, чтобы догонять и окружать, монголам нет равных. Конец выйдет один, но вдобавок прокатят по земле на арканах, а удовольствие в том небольшое. Взять с него нечего, убить – только для забавы. Ордынцы охотники до таких забав, но это если у них другого дела нет, как не стали бы они стрелять по любой пролетевшей вороне. Могут и отпустить, если повезет.

Не повезло. Фуражиры были пусты и злы. Над ними самими висел ханский гнев, если они не обеспечат мясо людям и хоть какую траву лошадям. Орда идет быстро, потому что она орда. Она выжирает все на своем пути. Орда не ждет нового урожая.

  
– Охотник, говоришь? Пешком ходишь? Давно? Землю знаешь? Где вода, где люди, где пастбища?

За раздражающую привычку тыкать копьем в человека, который отвечает на ваши вопросы – причем на вашем же языке! – можно было возненавидеть всю эту культуру в целом, даже если бы она не причинила миру прочего зла.

– До ближайшего селения ходу сколько?

– Вашего или моего?

Могли бы счесть его дураком, но не повезло – догадались, что издевается. Разумеется их хода, конного.

– Три дня, если по местам, где есть вода.

Отвернулись, переговорили между собой. Снова ткнули копьем, толкнули к заводной лошади. Потом связали руки. К седлу тоже привязали, чтоб не баловал. Были грубы, но основательны. Охотник выжидал шанса, но его все не было, а рисковать он не хотел.

– Веди давай. Быстро, как можешь.

Ну он и повел, стараясь держаться безводных распадков, каменистых осыпей и соляных равнин, всякий раз находя то пустой колодец, то пересохшее русло, подтверждавшие, что вот не лжет же он насчет воды, вода была тут еще совсем недавно, но изменчивость мира не в руках человека, и кто-то тут проклят за зло. Когда они поняли, что с водой туго -- перестали его поить. Справедливости ради, они и сами почти не пили, всю воду оставляя лошадям. На третий день к вечеру ему обещали злую смерть. До тех пор убивать его было нельзя, хотя никто не запрещал бить. Ему хватило ума понимать, что убьют они его в любом случае: получат они свое или нет. Поэтому к вечеру последнего дня он привел их на берег реки. Воды тут было хоть отбавляй, и сперва они поили коней и восполняли запасы. Когда же дошло до грабежа деревни, фуражиры поняли, где был подвох.

– Мы тут уже были!

А там, где вы были, ничего уж нет. Ни фуража, ни людей, ни деревни. Развалины и печные трубы. И порубленные тела: в песке, в бурьяне. И ни одной жалкой курицы, ни зернышка в закромах. Все вымели, и уже все съели. И снова голодны.

– Воля ваша, я ж не бессмертный дух, чтобы видеть землю всю и в каждый ее миг. Откуда мне было знать. Еще куда-нибудь вести прикажете?

Больше всего хотелось им на месте его прикончить. Они уже почти начали, но…

– Почему вы думаете, что можете казнить меня вперед вашего хана?

Они не думали вообще. Но он кинул им возможность выставить его перед ханом причиной своей неудачи. Явись они с рассказами о том, как их предал местный проводник, их головы покатились бы в пыль. Уж чего-чего, а людей у хана полно, и чем больше их страх, тем шустрее они бегают. Но если они привезут виновника живым, хан выместит зло на нем. А ведь хан еще о чем другом расспросить его может, и подручные хана изобретательнее простых фуражиров.

Потому поехали до хана, и уж они позаботились довезти его живым. Даже пить давали.

Хан оказался толстым, иЭ видимо, давно уже не садился на коня. Сидел под шелковым балдахином, окруженный красивыми наложницами. Приближенные лебезили пред ним – аж воздух вокруг них трепетал. Такое достигается крайней показательной жестокостью. Фуражиры бросили свою добычу к ханским туфлям и, пользуясь тем, что отвлекли от себя внимание, отодвинулись и постарались раствориться в сумерках. Они эти сумерки нарочно за оградой выжидали.

– Скажите ему, что я великий хан Шейбани, владыка от моря и до моря. Все народы поклоняются мне.

За время путешествия в компании фуражиров Охотник многое узнал о «великом хане» и не стал дожидаться толмача.

– Истинный воин достоин носить имя Великого бога войны(3), – сказал он учтиво.

Воцарилось молчание, хан поднял бровь.

– Вижу, ты можешь быть полезен, когда хочешь. Вопрос – кому ты хочешь быть полезен, и что ты за это хочешь. Так ты, говоришь, не знал? Откуда мне узнать, не лжешь ли ты? Когда умный человек лжет, от него может быть много вреда.

Хан щелкнул жирными пальцами.

– Шамана сюда, живо.

Сбегали за шаманом, пришел старик в белых одеждах, с вычерненными бровями, такой же трясущийся, как остальные. Хан указал ему на пленника:

– Выясни, что за птицу мы изловили, и будет ли прок.

Готовили его к допросу попросту, распяв на коновязи и под чутким присмотром шамана охаживая бичом так, чтоб от того не помер, но дух оставался на тоненькой обманчивой привязи, с надеждой оторваться и уйти свободным. Потом подняли из лужи крови и отволокли в шаманову юрту, привязали там за руки к столбу, полулежачим. Шаман выгнал всех любопытных прочь и устроился напротив, через огонь, окружив себя мисками с толчеными травами.

– Мой дух и твой дух пойдут вместе поговорить на воле, – сказал старик. – Но мой дух будет сильным, а твой – слабым. Он все про тебя расскажет. Дыши.

Он бросил в огонь горсть порошка, и внутренность юрты налилась теплым золотом. Боль ушла, впиталась как кровь в землю. Легкость была такая, словно его вынесло наружу с дымом и подняло под облака. Ночь уходила на запад, а с востока уже разливалась персиковая заря, замешанная на надежде. Тени от облаков бежали по земле, а вместе с тенями бежали реки, бежали звери, перемещались люди – вся степь была как на ладони, такая узнаваемая, единым взглядом объятая.  
Душа шамана парила рядом, он ощущал рядом взмахи ее мощных крыльев, и душа шамана с глубоким интересом и пониманием вглядывалась во все, что видела. В крепости, похожие на муравейники, в долины, укрытые за крепостями, в пути, пролегающие ущельями, и в заросли по окоему, в паутину дорог и в расположение водяных хранилищ. Шаман в его духовном воплощении был явно счастливее и свободнее, чем прикованный к ветхому и зависимому вместилищу собственной жизни на земле. Чувствовалось, что сейчас он там, где хотел быть.

Дух Охотника сделал круг, как гончий пес от полноты сил и упоения свободой, набрав полную грудь чистого воздуха. А потом сложил крылья и камнем рухнул вниз, кувыркаясь в потоках ветров до самой земли и сквозь нее, словно проваливался в нору, пугая робкую мышь, скользя наперегонки с золотистой змеей... оставляя позади предупреждающий крик брошенного в одиночестве шамана...

Охотник еще не до конца понимал, в каком он остался мире, когда хан призвал своего шамана к ответу.

– Это очень сильный шаман, – сказал старик, пуская дым из трубки и не глядя в сторону человека, чью судьбу он решал. – Он от плоти плоть здешней земли, они едиными жилами пронизаны, на одних костях нарощены, одними ветрами дышат. Здесь все, что он знает и любит. Но пользы от него не будет. Тебе нечего ему дать.

Хан издал презрительное «пфе».

– Я с царских спин на коней садился. Я царских дочерей даже в жены не брал. Нет здесь силы выше моей. Если он кому-то служит, я могу дать дороже. Если он служит не мне, я могу спросить строже.

– Посмотри на него, – сказал на это шаман. – Ему все равно. Но убивать его нельзя.

– Это еще с чего бы?

– Хочешь, чтобы на твоем пути высохли реки? Чтобы твои стада выжрали траву с землей и корнями? Хочешь дышать трупным зловонием над своими людьми и лошадьми? Ты черные смерчи в этих краях видел? Спроси своих фуражиров, почему они побоялись сами его убить. Степь сильнее любого из нас, степь сильнее всех нас. Если степь восстанет против нас, мы не дойдем, куда шли, и не вернемся назад. Демонов злить нельзя. Во имя любви Тенгри(4) этот человек должен быть жив, когда мы его оставим.

– А! – воскликнул тогда хан. – Ну эта задача разрешима. Отдадим его степи, раз уж они едины, пусть прорастет травой.

Он повернулся и ушел, довольный сомнительным изяществом своего решения. Шаман курил свою трубку и не смотрел ему вослед. На склоне лет все это он мечтал сказать про себя.

* * *

Когда Алетейя пришла в следующий раз, Охотник уже сидел на земле подле своей палатки, являя собою образ смиренного гостя, который ходит, где ему позволено, и учтив по правилам принимающей стороны. Сестра вожака нахлынула как ветер и свет, взвились флаги и затрепетали полотнища, запели растяжки, залаяли собаки. Обернулись все, буквально все головы: а ведь до сих пор каждый был занят делом. Окинула гостя бесцеремонным взглядом, так, что он на мгновение заподозрил, что кинут ей как игрушка ребенку.

– Ты был прав, сейчас уже лучше. Арпад послал за тобой, поедем к нему. В седле удержишься?

– Постараюсь не упасть, если смирную лошадь дашь.

– Да у нас смирных отродясь не водилось, – фыркнула она. – Ладно, гнать не буду, чтобы языки не пооткусывать. Поговорим по дороге.

Алетейя взяла с собой только двух охранников, статусный жест, не более, и те чувствовали себя не у дел. Слушать разговор им не полагалось, поэтому оба плелись сзади и явно желали бы заняться чем-то более полезным. Степь была пуста и неоглядна, обильно сбрызнута весенними цветами, и не было видимых ориентиров, по которым чужак нашел бы здесь дорогу. Но они оба не были чужаками.

– Спрашивай, – неожиданно предложила Алетейя. – Я почти слышу твои не заданные вопросы. Валяй, и покончим с этим, чтоб не жужжало.

– О чем я могу тебя спрашивать?

– О том, что ты хочешь узнать у Арпада, тебе лучше спросить самого Арпада. Я не должна говорить за него. Я могу отвечать только за себя. Ты... странно смотришь. Ты смотришь вокруг и как будто все про все понимаешь. Ты как будто камень можешь вылечить. Ты меня в разговоре упреждаешь, а мне это непривычно. Меня обычно не угадывают. Чего лыбишься?

– Это на самом деле просто. Все дело в уважении.

– Как это?

– Ну надо уважать то, с чем ты имеешь дело. Тогда у тебя получится сделать все хорошо. Камень... из камня можно выбить искру, или он говорит о рудной жиле, или о будущей осыпи, или о том, кто мимо прошел и его сдвинул, и что у того было на ногах: мягкий ичиг или железная подкова. Или это просто спекшаяся грязь, потому что давно не было дождей. По камню видно, отсюда он родом или попал сюда какими-то путями. Если ты стреляешь в цель, следует уважать свой лук, стрелу, тетиву и ветер. И, разумеется, цель.

– И еще свет, – добавила Алетейя с полным пониманием предмета. – Многое зависит от света. Но если на то пошло, и врага надо уважать.

– Больше всего следует уважать врага. Видя его достоинства, ты видишь, в чем он хорош, и понимаешь, как его превзойти.

– Но победа... разве мы сражаемся не за право на неуважение? Разве победа не дает тебе священное право унизить врага, втоптать его в пыль, уничтожить его род, угнать стада и изнасиловать женщин?

– Сюда меня обычно уже не зовут. Возможно, я действительно смотрю на мир как-то иначе.

– Посмотри на меня.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Одежду вместо растерзанных лохмотьев Алетейя нашла ему чью-то старую, и в общем-то какую попало, и она была ему велика. Волосы у него были рыжеватые, как будто припыленные и какие-то пестрые, как у кукушки, черты лица не резкие и не запоминающиеся, и, возможно, слой крепкого загара скрывал веснушки. Брови выцвели. Вокруг глаз наметились ранние морщины, а сами глаза оказались неожиданно светлыми и совершенно стальными. Твердый и четкий рот намекал на сильный характер. В целом – мазнуть взглядом и пройти мимо. В седле держался без напряжения, но слегка сутулился. Алетейе показалось, что она выше ростом, но какое-то очень сдержанное ощущение силы в нем присутствовало. А ведь ему едва ли больше тридцати.

– Я вижу только, что ты выглядишь счастливой.

– Я счастлива, только когда мне ветер в лицо. Не представляю, как бы я жила среди женщин. С женщинами никто не считается. Женщин не лечат. К женщине зовут лекаря, только если она сына князю рожает, а прочих – ну не судьба, погоревать и другую найти. С женщинами даже не разговаривают. Мужчинам для понимания надо все упростить, и первым делом они упростили себе женщин. До скота.

– Арпад говорит с тобой, как я понял, и доверяет твоим суждениям.

– Арпад это Арпад. Он половина меня, я половина его. И то, я думаю, он позволяет мне это до поры до времени. Он сильный вождь, у него под рукой... он сам тебе скажет, сколько копий. Его дружбы ищут многие. А что скрепит дружбу лучше брака? Причем жениться на его сестре предпочтительнее, чем отдать свою дочь Арпаду: ведь иначе Арпад может под этим предлогом забрать себе твои владения. А сестра – не больше чем сестра. Так что, полагаю, он сравнивает предложения и торгуется. Однажды ему это будет выгодно, и он меня разменяет. Не сомневаюсь, это будет дорогое соглашение. Не хочу быть привязана к котлам и детям. Не хочу, чтобы у меня отняли степь. Ненавижу писк и брань, и жир с копотью.

– Может, тебе просто нужно за князя? И с детьми будут няньки возиться. А лучше, знаешь, рожай сразу двоих, тогда они будут заняты друг другом. Никаких хлопот, почет, уважение, чего изволите. Можешь вышивать спокойно.

Алетейя в шутку замахнулась нагайкой.

– Слово это при мне не произноси, я его за брань почитаю. А лучше найди мне такого князя, чтоб делал, как я скажу, я на него посмотрю.

– Договорились. Встречу подходящего, подстрелю и пришлю тебе с биркой на лапке. Делай что хочешь. Хоть вари.

– Лет до сорока подожду, стану костлявой громогласной мегерой, у которой на все есть свое мнение, перессорюсь с женами Арпада, все меня возненавидят, а потом, извини, дольше у нас не живут.

Она не стала упоминать, что, кидая ей этот окровавленный кусок мяса, Арпад сказал, будто никогда не видел такого мужественного сукина сына.

* * *

Где Арпад – там праздник. Кочевой город раскинулся широко, кибитки встали тесно друг подле друга, из них выглядывали молчаливые женщины и чумазые белобрысые дети, множество всадников приветствовали Алетейю с дружелюбным почтением, широко улыбаясь. Многие из них явно были только что с дороги. Двигаться к центру пришлось помаленьку, протискиваясь мимо других путников. Алетейя вспомнила, что у нее есть сопровождение, и велела им прокладывать дорогу, чем те и занялись с большим успехом, взяв на вооружение имя сестры вожака.

– Время весенних Игрищ, – пояснила она для Охотника. – Тут не только наши, тут много дружественных племен. Молодые воины будут состязаться в воинских искусствах. Народ в хорошем настроении.

– Я вижу. И ты будешь играть?

– Да, я собираюсь участвовать в скачках и в состязании лучников. Борьба и копья – без меня.

– Да, там-то тебе изначально равных нет. Весенние Игрища для Степи не новость, все народы их проводят, но я не припомню, чтобы женщины...

– Нет, – отвечала Алетейя поскучнев. – Конечно, нет. Дай им в руки лук, так они и вождя выбирать захотят. Но я сестра вождя. Арпад устанавливает правила, и это его способ показать, что будет так, как он желает. Так что пусть будет стыдно тем, кого я обскачу.

Вождь встретил их по-простому, на пороге шатра, призывно махнул рукой:

– Тейя, сюда!

День наливался жаром, ветерок, отрадный с утра, сейчас уже нес пыль, а не облегчение, так что все с большим удовольствием оказались в тени, уселись на пол и освежились пивом, налитым чернокосой улыбчивой полонянкой.

– Полагаю, ты уже посчитал костры, – сказал Арпад, адресуясь к Охотнику.

Тот спокойно кивнул.

– Игрища – отличный предлог для военного смотра. Все здесь, все – по доброй воле, в отличном настроении, и не надо долго убеждать вождей объединиться ради отпора. Отпора, или у тебя другие планы насчет Шейбани?

– Насчет Шейбани я пока не уверен, – признался Арпад. – Можешь начинать со мной торговаться, но прежде я хотел бы спросить тебя о тебе. Ты говоришь от имени князя, но ты не воин из его дружины. Кто ты? Тэйя не думает, что ты враг, но тем не менее у тебя свои игры, в которых мне отведена моя роль. Я должен понимать насчет этого, иначе мне нет резона впрягаться с князем в одну телегу.

– Князь решил, что я вернее пройду и скорее тебя найду. Думаю, так оно и вышло. У воина, особенно ежели конный, не было шансов.

– Ладно, это принято. А сам ты откуда?

Охотник покачал головой, и не было в этом ни вызова, ни отпора.

– Того места уже нет. Там больше никто не живет.

Арпад свел брови: тут не было ничего непонятного.

– А ты как уцелел?

– Сызмальства имел привычку бродить один. Тогда думал даже, что это плохо.

– Ясно, – и сюда Арпад тоже не стал углубляться. – А зачем привязал себя к князю? Платит хорошо?

– Платит по заслугам, – согласился Охотник. – Пиво у них в городе хорошее. Люблю туда возвращаться. Покончили со мной, давай теперь об Орде. Что ты думаешь о Шейбани?

– Скажи мне сперва, почему я должен о нем думать? Это ваш город стоит так, что его ни обойти, ни перелететь, вам надо о голодных монголах Шейбани беспокоиться. У Самарканда тоже были каменные стены, и где был тот Самарканд, кода пришел Чингис? А я двигаюсь быстрее Орды, я встану и уйду, как только дозорные скажут мне, что Шейбани в двух днях.

– И ради этого ты затеял военный смотр?

Алетейя хохотнула, брат зыркнул в ее сторону:

– Замуж продам, калыма не возьму! Это всего лишь Игрища. Молодняк каждый год себя показывает. Заодно вон... жениха заманиваем. Свои-то все уже отбрехались по разным причинам. А кстати, у князя есть сын?

– У князя единственная дочь, но она не будет предметом торга.

– Вот как? Она что ж, уродлива?

– Она прекрасна, как молодой месяц, но платить ею князь не станет. Она... не для такой жизни.

– Она больная?

– Она слепая.

– Ууу, – протянул Арпад и более к теме договорных союзов не возвращался. – Шейбани не собирается встать здесь и владеть этой землей, он идет мимо нас на Дунай, где много богатых городов и полноводные реки, а значит – тучные пастбища, в бывшие земли Ногая(5). Предки мои были там, служили венгерскому королю, да добра не выслужили(6), от озера Ход едва живыми ушли к болгарам, от болгар – сюда, ни джучидам, ни Литве пока не присягали, свободными живем. Зачем мне ему мешать? Пусть могучие здешние ханы им занимаются, пусть между собой договариваются или дерутся, я целее буду. Что, если Тохта за него встанет? Я не хочу перебегать дорогу Тохте.

– Хан Тохта или занят на севере, урусские города разоряя, или братьев своих режет, сыну ханство обеспечивает, потому и воли у тебя столько, не в обиду будь сказано, а если и придет сюда биться с пришлыми за то, что почитает своим, заодно приберет под себя всех, кто думает, что в стороне стоит. Что же до Шейбани, он называет себя ханом, но на самом деле он только беклярбек(7), он не чингизид и не имеет высших прав среди своих. Курултай его не избирал. Он, как говорят латиняне, нарушил статус кво наших мест. Тохта только-только Ногая свалил, а Ногай казался вечным, как каменный идол, он сам ханов назначал и царства ниспровергал... впрочем, что я тебе рассказываю о Ногае, ты к нему ближе меня. Ногай тоже был беклярбек, Тохте второй такой как призрак черный. Так что джучиды его не поддержат там, где он будет претендовать на их уделы, разве что используют в розни между собой – а для этого он слишком тертый калач, и меж ним и Тохтой я бы поставил на Шейбани. Он ищет новых земель для себя. Он вздорен и стар, при нем десяток молодых сыновей, которым он не дает воли. Чтобы не допустить равно смуты меж ними и сговора с целью его сместить, он непременно разделит свои земли на улусы, и поставит сыновей ими править. Они не раз уже так делали. Дешт-и-Кыпчак не будет твоим. Ты будешь уступать, они будут вставать, они будут уходить, ты – возвращаться на опустошенное место. Ты видел, что они делают с водоемами?

Арпад издал тихий рык.

– Как не видать. Берег истоптан, вода загажена. После них – ничего. Ни сайгака в степи, ни птицы в небе. Саранча. Никогда мой род под монгольскими бунчуками не ходил, от монгол мои родичи после битвы при Калке(8) принуждены были в Венгрии милостей искать. Но я не сдюжу против Орды.

– В одиночку никто не сдюжит. Но у нас город с каменными стенами, а перед городом широкая пустошь, им не из чего делать лестницы и осадные башни. Весь строевой лес – в долинах за городом. И если орду зажать под стенами и ударить снаружи, быстро ударить... и быстро отойти. И снова быстро ударить. Кто в этой игре маневреннее тебя?

– Да, – Арпад потянулся, – я – лакомый кусочек, все меня хотят. Но есть то, что меня смущает. Видишь ли, я их вождь, потому что всем им родственник. И если я не стану их беречь, если начну жертвовать их жизнями, я перестану быть вождем. А пока я буду, как ты выразился, ударять по Шейбани раз за разом, а князь – смотреть на это со своих каменных стен, кому придется умирать в чистом поле?

– У князя есть дружина, и я знаю командира, он свой хлеб недаром ест. Они точно не останутся в стороне.

– Я тоже знаю этих ребят. Они исполнят приказ своего князя. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы верным тут был один Арпад. Я могу безоговорочно верить твоему слову, но тебя тоже могут подставить, когда это будет выгодно. И никто за это не ответит.

– Тогда тебе надо говорить с самим князем. Есть такое желание?

– Желание есть, нужна возможность. Видишь ли, если бы князь согласился отдать мне дочь, я мог быть уверен, что нас не оставят и прикроют как своих. Если передашь ему это, будет повод говорить с князем, верно?

Охотник наклонил голову:

– У всех сторон планы идут далеко, у каждого своя выгода, и только Шейбани никому не друг.

– Тейя, мы сейчас начинаем, тебе пора к твоим лошадям.

Девушка упруго поднялась и вышла, на ходу связывая косы в узел.

– А ты не желаешь показать свои богатырские умения?

Лицо Охотника выразило шутливый ужас.

– Я и в лучшем своем состоянии не смог бы состязаться с твоими батырами. Я вон разве что пешком хожу скоро и незаметно, а в этом вы не состязаетесь. Пусть молодые тешатся громкой славой, а мне там лучше сидеть на лавочке, чем лежать в растоптанной пыли. Сам-то ты на ристалище не выйдешь? Сдается мне, Арпад ни в одном деле там не последний.

– Несколько лет назад я там всех выносил, – подтвердил Арпад догадку, брошенную отнюдь не наобум. – Ушел непобежденным, и не собираюсь возвращаться, чтобы какой-то сопляк меня вывалял в конском навозе. Ты только при Тейе не говори про это, а то она утверждает, что это она там себя за меня выдала.

– Есть женщины как яд, – продолжил Арпад без остановки. -- Есть женщины как нож. А Тэйя – как дубина по лбу, говорит, что думает, и не думает, что говорит. Да она уж верно тебе полные уши налила. Все хотят родственного союза со мной, я мог бы выбрать ей и владельца несметных стад, и главу древнего рода, и богатыря, победителя состязаний. Великий Тенгри, да я мог бы найти ей даже красивого, хотя, как по мне, бараны лучше. Что такое женское счастье? Чтобы у тебя были побрякушки, как ни у кого, уж я-то знаю. Если ее муж сочтет ее достоинства недостатками, она не выживет. Что-то с ней не так!

– А ты какого типа женщин предпочитаешь? Колющих или режущих? Падающих с высоты?

– Я-то парень простой, женщина-подушка – вот это по мне. Чтобы после трудного дня – или боя! – дала поесть и чтобы с головой у нее на коленях заснуть. А если при том еще и немая будет, так это совсем чудо из чудес. Вот татарки молодые знаешь какие бывают? Сияют словно капли росы, улыбаются – и молчат!

* * *

Арпад занял место среди глав союзных родов, толпа приветствовала его ревом, он взревел в ответ – и понеслось. Батыры состязались в борьбе разных видов, метали копья с коня и с места, сперва через кольцо, затем через три, потом через семь, а для нескольких оставшихся счастливчиков и вовсе установили десять. Для зрителей выставили вволю пива. Вожак гулял богато. Через несколько часов явилась запыхавшаяся Алетейя: в состязании лучников выбыла за два круга до финала, но ничуть не расстроилась.

– Там остались настоящие бойцы, – сказала она. – Все честно.

Стрельбы выдались непростые: стреляли не только с места, но и с ходу, с седла, на рысях и галопе, боком сидя и даже стоя, падая на спину на круп и разворачиваясь назад, по одному и группой, с правом мешать друг дружке. Сестре вождя не делали поблажек: пару раз ее вместе с конем чуть не столкнули наземь, но она ушла под брюхо и вытянула себя с другой стороны, как заправский трюкач, и к зрителям ее отпустили под восторженный рев толпы.  
От последнего круга на скачках она отказалась сама, это были скачки с бараном, когда надо было не только прийти первым, но и не дать вырвать у себя живого, ополоумевшего от веселья барана. За что его только не хватали: и за рога, и за задние ноги, и через седло перекидывали, и волоком тащили. Баран бился и истошно орал, а потом только орал.

– Я ему, пожалуй, даже сочувствую, – пробормотал Охотник.

– Он тяжелый, зараза!

Арпад ухмыльнулся:

– Я специально так придумал, чтобы ты с нами посидела и перед людьми покрасовалась.

– Брат намного превосходит меня коварством, – пожаловалась Алетейя. – Зато я сильнее.

Герои дня, кто уже закончил состязания, и кто еще только собирался выйти на ристалище, ходили мимо своих глав, напрягая намасленные мышцы и втягивая животы, сверкая улыбками из-под молодых усов, встряхивая головами наподобие горячих жеребцов. Непопулярность Алетейи как невесты явно была преувеличена.

Барана, кстати, пощадили, потому, что он славно играл, отпустили обратно в стадо, чтобы и он хвалился своими подвигами на ристалище. Последние круги состязания стрелков отложили назавтра, вечер, жара и пиво, музыка и пляски явно перетянули на себя пальму первенства и игроков, и зрителей. А зрители хотели увидеть лучшее. Выглядело это, впрочем, как «Арпаду надоело».

А ночь выдалась тяжелой и душной, все ворочались и вздыхали, многие выходили посмотреть на быстро бегущие облака, предвещавшие смену погоды, и безмятежность у людей внезапно сменилась тревогой. Так что на заре злой и раздраженный Арпад распинал нескольких гостей, в основном своих родичей помоложе и повыше рангом, и потащил всех в степь проветриться и дичи пострелять. Сестра разумеется поехала тоже, и как-то так вышло, что и княжьему посланцу спать не дали, хотя вот он как раз выглядел свежее остальных. Когда Алетейя без обиняков спросила его насчет этого, получила ответ:

– Просто я всегда сплю, когда мне выпадает возможность.

И добавил:

– Охоты сегодня не будет. Слишком шумели вчера, и сейчас топочем, зверь ушел или затаился.

Его слова услышал один из родичей Арпада, который сам рассчитывал ехать рядом с вождем и обговаривать с тем важные для себя дела. Чужак не нравился ему, потому что был слишком невиден и незначителен для этого места. К тому же чужак не участвовал в состязаниях, а значит не был вполне равным. И Алетейя ведь смотрела... А он как раз собирался сегодня выиграть состязания стрелков.

– Кто ничего не может и ничего не стоит, тот мостит себе дорогу дурными словами! – с этими словами батыр дал коню шенкеля и помчался вперед, орлиным взором озирая окоем в поисках хоть чего-то для своих стрел. Черная точка высоко в небе показалась ему подходящей, он выстрелил, но... Как странно. Мертвая тишина повисла за его спиной, такая тишина бывает только над курганом. Переступали и всхрапывали кони, но никто из многолюдной компании не проронил ни слова.

В руках чужака был лук, и все таращились на него.

– Ты бы все равно не стал есть ворону, – сказал Охотник словно извиняясь, явно намеренный снова спрятать подальше настоящего себя – острого, легкого, стального. – Зачем убивать просто так?

– Да нет, – воскликнул Арпад, наклоняясь вперед, словно он от этого лучше видел, – это невозможно!

– А ну-ка еще разок, чтоб я своим глазам поверила! – Алетейя вскинула свой лук, но Охотник не пошевелился.

Такого обиженного лица у сестры вождя не было с детства. Впрочем, и в детстве не было. Обижать Алетейю себе дороже.

– Бильге сам по себе не промахивается, – заявила она. – Он сегодня выиграет, если только никто ему дорогу не перейдет.

– В стрелу, пущенную в небо, попасть чести мало, – сказал Охотник. – Она на излете теряет силу и падает лениво, упредить ее слишком просто. Стреляй в цель, а я тебе помешаю.

– Тогда на ристалище! – ликуя, закричала она. – Там для состязания множество целей.

Охотник обернулся на Арпада, словно ища у того заступничества, но вождь комично развел руками.

– Ты попался, – сказал он. – Теперь не отвертишься. Она не отстанет, и я настаиваю. Хм. А говорил – ничего не поймаем!

* * *

Брат с сестрой совершенно затормошили своего гостя и явно дали понять, что не простят ему, если он и дальше станет их дурачить. Пришлось выходить на стрельбище и выигрывать им состязание под гробовое молчание униженных батыров.

– Он стреляет как монгол, – говорили они. – Да и монголы так не стреляют.

У одной только Алетейи он подбил пять стрел, приведя ее в совершеннейший экстаз.

– Я поняла, – заявила она, сияя. – Все дело в уважении!

– Ну вроде того, – неохотно согласился победитель, пребывавший не в лучшем настроении.

На прощанье Арпад задарил победителей серебряной утварью и коврами подозрительно самаркандской работы, а князева посланника опять посадил рядом с собой и самолично следил, чтобы кубок у того был полон.

– Проси чего хочешь, ты меня удивил.

И, улучив минутку, когда Алетейи не было рядом:

– Хочешь, сестру мою отдам?

Охотник подавился пивом.

– Будь мне другом, – шептал Арпад, – сними этот жернов с моей шеи. А я рассчитаюсь союзом с твоим князем.

– Ну нет, – на пути арпадовой воли встала каменная стена. – У меня недостанет ни отваги, ни силы пойти против желания твоей сестры! Благодарю, конечно, за честь, но если ты и вправду намерен меня наградить – отвяжись от меня с этим.

Арпад надулся:

– Она и вправду так говорит, но я никого не встречал, у кого было бы больше шансов...

– Давай начистоту, вождь. Я перекати-поле, и я один. Мне некуда привести жену, даже не будь она высокого рода, и нечем кормить детей, а она рождена править. У тебя в роду венгерская королева(9), шутка сказать. Я не бываю на одном месте. Я так живу, и мне это нравится. Я готов умереть, а если свяжу себе руки – я не буду готов. Найди ей хорошего князя, я порадуюсь, а сейчас мне пора к моему князю. Докладывать.

* * *

Обратный путь обошелся без приключений. Когда Охотник достиг города, стояла глубокая ночь. Он миновал ущелье, подав знак тайным постам на склонах, в лунном свете пересек просторную поляну, служившую в мирные времена местом торговли, а ныне в ожидании осады и штурма представлявшую собой уязвимое место, и остановился на внешнем краю рва.

– Эй, – крикнул негромко. – С донесением к князю!

– Пароль знаешь?

– Мне не положено знать пароли, я не один из вас. Позовите сенешаля, он меня знает.

Двое над воротами зашептались.

– Спит он, – донеслось недовольное. – Ты же знаешь, ему и так редко удается...

– Разбудите, – сказал человек снизу, – это того стоит. Может, и князя придется будить.

Прошло несколько минут, которые он терпеливо переждал, сидя на травяном склоне рва, исчезая и появляясь, когда по нему перекатывались тени от бегущих по небу облаков.

Наконец дощатый мост опустился, на дальнем его конце в створе ворот открылась небольшая калитка, теплый факельный свет пальцем тронул ночь. Охотник неторопливо поднялся и зашагал в замок.

– Здравствуй, Дар, – сказал он витязю, встретившему его на пороге. – Что-нибудь тут без меня изменилось?

– Здравствуй, бродяга, – приветливо ответил тот. – Вот видишь, поднялся тебя впустить, так что придется тебе за это рассчитаться. Новости мне первому.

Они коротко, но сердечно обнялись, при этом сенешаль оказался на полголовы выше.

– За мои новости только впустить меня под крышу маловато будет. Я бы съел чего-нибудь. И выпил.

– За этим дело не станет. Готовимся к осаде, набиваем закрома впрок, в городе всего довольно.

– Да уж, – Охотник потянул носом. – Коптильни запущены на полную. Я уж понял, что ты валишься с ног. Веди.

Дар привел его в караульную, где в этот час не было никого, но чадно горели факелы, а на столе для дежурной смены, накрытые тряпицей, лежали хлеб и мясо. Налил пива обоим, обернулся.

– А тебе, похоже, несладко пришлось. У тебя бровь рассечена. И... – он наклонил голову набок, на мгновение напомнив большую хищную птицу, – ты бережешься. Ты ранен? Разбудить для тебя лекаря?

– Не столько ранен, сколько бит, и лечен уже. У недобрых хозяев погостил, да был выброшен за ненадобностью. Я это пережил.

– Чудесный ты человек, бродяга. Арпада видел? Переговорил с ним?

– Все выполнил. Арпад хочет княжну в жены в качестве гарантий, и хочет сам говорить о том с князем. Я подумал, тебе стоит это знать, чтобы быть готовым.

Сенешаль Дар мгновенно переменился в лице, мука прошла по его лицу как рябь, и стало видно, что он очень молод и красив тонкой, выразительной и отчаянной красотой.

– Давно ты ушел от Арпада?

– Четыре дня, но я и ночью шел... А что?

– Мы сегодня получили птицу, что Арпад привел к Шейбани четыре тысячи копий. Они заодно. Шейбани предложил ему стать частью Народа. У них, дескать, много общего.

Охотник грохнул по столу обоими кулаками, нож звякнул об пол, пиво пролилось.

– Сссскотина, – прорычал он. – Идиот. Первое – он, второе – я. Вот откуда у него самаркандские чеканки. Это дары. Теперь мне надо выпить больше.

– Да, – подытожил Дар. – И ты сам понимаешь, что деваться нам теперь некуда. Так что пойдем найдем тебе место, отдыхай на будущее. Новости твои князю уже без надобности.

**Часть вторая**

**Крепость**

Убедившись, что приятель недвижим и бессознателен, как камни в основании крепости, сенешаль Дарио вышел на стену освежиться и переварить услышанное. Несмотря на постоянный недосып, сейчас он не смог бы сомкнуть глаз, а напиться, как Охотник, он бы и сам себе не позволил – он за то сам себя приказал бы высечь. Хорошего из всего этого следовало только то, что княжна не покинет каменную твердыню. Что их не разлучат. Что защищать ее он станет до последнего.  
Проблема была в том, что это последнее обещало стать неминуемым.  
Брони на нем не было, так что он привычно держался в глубокой тени, чтобы не представляться мишенью. Обошел по стене посты вне обычного распорядка проверок, чтоб не думали расслабляться. Подле башни встал и вжался спиною в камень, будто силою своею ее укреплял: было у него в тайне от всех такое шаманство, потому что ради этого он здесь. Больше всего – ради этого. Хотя, если честно, он никогда больше нигде и не был.  
Отец прибыл из-за моря, продал свой меч князю Давиду и служил ему верой и правдой, и, видимо, был довольно хорош в деле. Он научил сына биться длинным мечом, и двумя мечами, и с одним кинжалом против этих обоих. Когда его убили, князь взял сироту на его место и доверял ему все больше, пока не решился доверить все. Тогда он сам начал учить.  
Другого дома у Дарио никогда не было. А здесь он знал все.  
Пару лет назад, когда он был моложе и преисполнен важности насчет своего нового назначения, и был намерен разбиться в лепешку, чтобы князь остался им доволен, тот зазвал его в личные покои под предлогом еще одного ответственного задания. Князь был слегка смущен и сам собою не слишком доволен – это настораживало. И они вместе пошли в ту башню, в девичьи покои княжны Елены.  
– Мы тут затеяли одно дело, – молвил князь, держась в сторонке. – Княжна мастерит одну вещицу, но ей нужна помощь. Не мог бы ты...  
Дарио лишился речи. Он был слишком занят всем на свете, чтобы его еще кидали игрушкой для сопливой девчонки, которая, спору нет, княжна, но...  
Перед ним на полу собрана была рама из брусьев и досок, рядом стояла мисочка с раствором, а княжна сидела на полу в полотняном фартуке, с волосами, убранными под косынку, и сосредоточенно пристраивала к делу маленькие круглые камешки. Дарио помимо собственной воли был заворожен движениями тонких прозрачных рук. Он узнал очертания крепостной стены, башню, подъемный мост, связанный суровой ниткой из палочек, и даже ворот, который поднимал этот мост. На его глазах княжна наполнила колодец из бронзового чайничка, нащупав пальцем отверстие и не уронив мимо ни капли. Он даже специально посмотрел на ее розоватые веки, чтобы напомнить себе – она слепая.  
– Загвоздка в том, чтобы копия была совершенно точной, – пояснил князь.  
– Но если дело только в точности, разве не более практично потребовать копию у землемеров и строителей? Княжне не пришлось бы пачкать руки...  
– Мои руки заняты самым нужным делом, какое только для них нашлось, сенешаль Дарио. Вы поймете... немного позже, потому что это надо не объяснять, а показывать. И доказывать, потому что сенешаль Дарио на словах же не поверит.  
– Да, – вздохнул князь. – Показывать. Наше горе в том, что княжна не может увидеть своими глазами то, что нужно ей для работы. Она даже из комнаты выйти одна не может, потому что лестницы круты, а стены опасны. Ее нужно сопроводить и объяснить, как все работает, и каковы пропорции. Ты разбираешься в этом лучше меня. Ты будешь единственным, кому я разрешаю входить сюда и поддержать княжну там, где в этом будет необходимость. Ты передо мной отвечаешь.  
Дарио наклонил голову. Это была честь, это была... возможность. Но пока он все равно не понимал...  
– Смотрите, – сказала княжна.  
И тоненьким пальчиком отколупнула камешек с вершины бастиона.  
Когда на следующий день Дарио с командой каменотесов лебедками тянули этот камень обратно, он понял, о чем она говорила.  
* * *  
Княжна оказалась отличным слушателем: раз получив разъяснение насчет термина, она в дальнейшем употребляла его с исключительной уместностью, и довольно скоро Дарио начал говорить намного больше, и не только отвечая на вопросы, но и разворачивая вокруг княжны картину мира. Какое над ними небо, какое солнце, какие блики на воде, какая птица пролетела. Ее доверчивое внимание наполняло его буйной радостной силой, и его сердце билось ради нее, и к своему месту рядом с ней он относился ревностно и ревниво.  
– Вы мои глаза, Дарио!  
В тот год к зиме княжна достроила игрушечную крепость и в присутствии отца торжественно попросила сенешаля найти для нее укромное и безопасное место, и по возможности следить, чтобы в колодцах всегда была вода. Дарио рассказал ей, что помимо общего колодца, что во дворе, под башней есть еще и тайный, более глубокий. Вместе они сочиняли систему питания для этого колодца и пристраивали подземный резервуар, наполняемый через воронку из ковшика: княжна отчаянно гордилась собой, а отец до слез гордился дочерью.  
Рядом с тайным колодцем Дарио и разместил охранительную копию замка. Что-то в этом было ворожейное, нехристианское, но его сердце отказывалось признать проклятым их совместное волшебство. Может, его покойный отец смотрел бы на такие вещи более строго, но в этих краях смешалось столько богов, немирно меж собой существующих, что Дарио не склонен был уделять религии слишком много раздумий. Если бог считает магию княжны нечестивой – это неправильный бог, и пусть такой бог будет сам виноват. Ощущение, что у них есть общая тайна, было сродни ощущению крыльев за спиной.  
При всем при том мысль взять княжну Елену в жены была настолько кощунственной, что не входила Дарио в голову, а если бы пришла – он бы испугался. Это было бы сродни вожделению к иконе. Он был солдат, никогда не предполагалось, что он станет кем-то еще, и отец рано научил его покупать потребное плоти за деньги. Огромное количество обязанностей и княжна в сердце понемногу отодвинули все остальное так далеко, словно он смотрел на это с высоты крепостной стены и мог в любой момент повернуться спиной. Ему казалось, что он стал лучше.  
И вот пришел Шейбани и все испортил.  
* * *  
С утра князь узнал о возвращении Охотника, разбранил Дарио за то, что тот своею волей решил его не будить, и назначил всем, кто мог ему понадобиться, собраться через полчаса в зале. Ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. Охотник, взъерошенный, как воробей, которого вынули из куста, вылил на себя бадью колодезной воды и тем самым сделался готов предстать пред гневные княжьи очи.  
– Ты ни в чем не виноват, – сказал ему Дарио.  
– Я знаю.  
Сегодня сенешаль озаботился быть в броне и в шлеме с высоким гребнем и султаном – из уважения к князю, поставившему его на должность, и не в последнюю очередь чтобы подавлять ослепительным величием тех, кто возьмется ему перечить. Всегда находились те, кому он не нравился. Обычное дело, если ты чужеземец.  
Спешно прибывшие на Совет городские власти и старосты ближайших деревень тоже постарались выглядеть внушительно. Это было правильно. Когда над тобой малиновые стяги, когда у тебя серебряные трубы – воюется легче. В том смысле, что все должны показать лучшее, на что они способны, и должны показать, что это понимают.  
С Охотника и начали. Поднявшись на своем месте, самом дальнем от главы стола, он коротко, но безжалостно обрисовал сложившуюся в прилегающих землях картину, оценил арпадовы силы и настроения в его войске, предположил жестокую недостачу провианта у Шейбани, отметил районы, пострадавшие от весенней суши более всего и перечислил области, которые князь потерял, и степные пути, которые более недоступны. Виниться не стал, оправдываться – тоже, прекрасно понимая, что все в руке князя. Перспективы тоже оценивать не стал, не его это было дело.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул князь. – Постарался. Садись и слушай, тебя спросят, если нужно.  
Это прозвучало язвительно и как будто послужило сигналом не смотреть в его сторону.  
– Ну, у кого что есть? – князь окинул взглядом длинный стол.  
Поднялся Дарио.  
– Полагаю, что на момент разговора с посланником Арпад уже принял свое решение. Он взял монгольские дары и собрал войска. Он делал вид, что открыт для союза, потому что хотел посмотреть, что ему предложат. Мы дали меньше, мы продешевили. Ничего личного. Мы бы тоже так поступили, если бы выбирали сторону. Гонец не виноват.  
– Да был бы он виноват, его голова уже над воротами торчала, – рявкнул князь. – Не дерзи мне тут. Я знаю, что вы друзья. Сколько у тебя людей?  
Князь об этом и сам знал, но Дарио субординацию чтил:  
– Я могу разместить, вооружить, содержать и поставить на стены триста пятьдесят человек.  
Последовал едва уловимый поворот княжьей головы в сторону Охотника.  
– Если каждый из них убьет по триста пятьдесят врагов, Шейбани, может быть, заметит.  
– Еще триста отставников можно призвать в городе. Да? – сенешаль посмотрел в сторону городского головы.  
– Я думаю, больше наберем, если до людей дойдет, что речь идет об их жизни.  
– Вы можете хоть три тысячи набрать, но у меня на стенах нет для них места, а стоя внизу, когда монголы стреляют навесом, они не помогут. Чем гуще будут стоять, тем вернее полягут. Оставьте их в городе. На дружины вассальных князей мы можем рассчитывать?  
– Я к ним уже послал, – сказал князь. – Ждем.  
Отношения с вассальными князьями были сложными: некоторых пришлось силой приводить к присяге, их дружины немногим уступали княжеской, и кое-кто наверняка спал и видел некую силу, что пришла и уничтожила сюзерена. Отец Дарио погиб не от степной стрелы.  
– Пригодятся все, если монголы пройдут за стену.  
Нас, возможно, тогда уже не будет. Мы это понимаем, но мы об этом не говорим.  
– Государь, осмелюсь спросить, нет ли ответа из Дороса(10)?  
– Нет. То ли гонец не добрался, то ли... не будем думать о худшем.  
С худшим все ясно, увы. В Доросе вполне могут пренебречь нависшей над нами опасностью, не желая связываться с Ордой, как мы сами пожертвовали своими поселениями на Севере. Сделать вид, что не было от нас никакой мольбы о помощи.  
– Набрать ополчение по деревням и разместить в городе за крепостью возможно? С их оружием? Дарио, что скажешь?  
Не только возможно, но необходимо, и непременно будет сделано, но...  
– Это будет мясо. Лучники Шейбани постреляют всех, не подходя на дистанцию удара вилами. Лучшее, что у нас есть, это наши стены, а мужчины из деревень будут полезнее, если уведут свои семьи в холмы.  
– Выкопать перед замком ловушки, поставить растяжки против конницы?  
– Мы это сделаем обязательно, но расчет на них будет малый. Монголы не дураки и ходят с разведкой. Шейбани спрашивает строго и карает безжалостно, так что свою работу его люди делают на совесть.  
– Да, – сказал князь. – Картина безрадостная. Но это в том случае, если Шейбани соберется тратить драгоценное время и воинов, чтобы брать город. Что может убедить его пройти мимо? Я так понял, что он не собирается остаться тут, он движется на запад, но ему нужно кормить Орду. За нами проход в долины, где живут оседлые крестьяне, и там он может получить все, что хочет. Обходить нас по предгорьям далеко и тяжело, имея в обозе тяжелую кладь и семьи, и это уведет их с главного направления надолго. Он рискует тем, что владельцы земель, куда он прет, договорятся между собой и соберут силы для противостояния. Мы стоим на дороге. Может, нам откупиться? Взять в долинах зерно и скот? Что скажете, старосты?  
– Сейчас? Вы шутите, князь! – старосты наконец получили слово и возможность возразить. – Мы только что посеялись, излишков нет. Если вы выметете деревни, получите голод, который пройдется по нашей земле хуже, чем монголы. И на нас самих смотреть станут как на врагов, которые хуже монголов.  
– Ничто не может быть хуже монголов, – вмешался городской голова. -- Если есть, чем жевать, можно жевать траву и кору. А пустой череп уж никогда жевать не будет.  
– Сами-то вы пробовали жевать кору, или только понаслышке? Детей малых хоронили?  
Князь хлопнул по столу.  
– Что будет, если мы их пропустим?  
– Стыдно будет, – буркнул Дарио, но князь услышал.  
– Я потеряю честь на веки вечные, – согласился он. – Какой из меня будет тогда отец народа. Так, снова ты. Ты видел Шейбани, что ты о нем скажешь?  
Охотник снова поднялся. Голос его был бесцветным.  
– Шейбани стар и смотрит на себя глазами из своего прошлого. Он кичится своей силой и былой славой. При нем молодые сыновья, которым он как плотина для бурной реки, они будут рады от него избавиться, если почуют в том выгоду. Их можно расколоть, но нужен подходящий рычаг. Пока перед ними единая цель, Орда едина.  
– Нет у нас рычага, – устало сказал князь. – Или мы пока его не видим. Дарио, мы готовы к осаде?  
– Да, – просто сказал сенешаль. – Уповая на милость божью.  
Князь посмотрел на него внимательно, будто он бог весть что сказал.  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Куда ж нам без милости божьей. И кстати о милости божьей. В трактатах об искусстве войны упоминаются невероятные победы меньшей силы над большей, когда правильно использовались силы стихий. Что у нас есть? Огонь, вода?  
– Огонь с вероятностью используют сами монголы против нас. Засыпать замок и город огненными стрелами – с этого они начнут, стоит им подойти на выстрел.  
– Мы могли бы поджечь степь. Сушь стоит, ковыль мигом займется. Что скажете?  
– Это дало бы преимущество, если бы за нас был ветер, и если бы мы стояли в поле. Выводить воинов в поле, не зная заранее ветра – дело очень рисковое. Ханьцы как-то на том сильно... хм... погорели. Пал пустить недолго, будем иметь это в виду.  
– Вода?  
– Откуда нам взять столько воды? Сушь стоит, мы едва-едва рвы смачиваем. Едва ли хан станет ждать до осени, когда пойдут дожди, да и тогда много ли мы соберем с окрестных склонов? Холмы у нас пологие, глубоких расщелин нет, чтоб собрать и направить бурный поток. Даже если поставим крестьян копать с сегодня и до...  
– А если мы озеро спустим?  
Дарио дернулся и невольно посмотрел в сторону друга, хотя перед тем всячески старался не привлекать к тому лишнего внимания.  
– Я тщательно изучу эту возможность, монсеньор.  
Князю нравилось это иноземное обращение, покойный отец Дарио только так к нему и обращался. Когда Дарио рассчитывал на снисхождение, он таким образом напоминал князю об умершем за него верном человеке. Сработало и на этот раз.  
– Ладно, дозволяю, езжайте оба.  
* * *  
Во времена пращуров нынешнего князя люди, поселившееся в этой долине и распахавшие ее под посевы, столкнулись с тяжелыми засухами, уничтожавшими на корню их тяжкие труды. Тогда же было решено запасать воду впрок, и в течение нескольких поколений верхнюю часть долины запруживали и укрепляли, пока в той стороне в холмистом распадке не налилось искусственное озеро, достаточное, чтобы вся долина оставалась зеленой независимо от того, насколько этим летом выжжена и вытоптана степь. Слабых мест, где могла прорваться вода, у озера было много, работа была тяжелой, но со временем на запрудах выросли могучие деревья, корни травы переплели камни, отвесные дамбы оплыли и стали частью природы, как будто всегда тут стояли, и получился обширный оазис невиданной в этих краях красоты.  
Охотник и Дарио добрались до дамбы уже после полудня, нырнули под нависшие над берегом ветви, спешились и оказались в лучшем из мест, о каком могли мечтать в этот пережаренный на сковородке день.  
– Ну что скажешь?  
– Да что тут скажешь. Сам смотри, ты умеешь.  
Дарио прошелся по гребню, глядя вниз, в сторону долины, стелившейся как сверкающее изумрудное полотно меж темными холмами. Да, спасибо, кое-кто научил его смотреть. Несколько сот кирок ослабят дамбу, а дальше давление массы воды само сделает свою работу. Он представил, как это будет. Лучше ночью, потому что они заинтересованы застать Шейбани врасплох. Итак, ночью масса кипящей воды с илом, вековыми деревьями с корнями и кронами, с камнями, с ревом и с пеной... Масса воды, веками терпеливо ждавшей этого часа... Самая страшная сила, что есть в мире, ее не укротишь по своему желанию.  
– Представляешь, что будет с долиной?  
Не будет у нас долины. И людей не будет. Потому что ни дома свои, ни пашни они с собой не унесут, даже если укроются заблаговременно на холмах. Когда вода схлынет, тут останется черная замусоренная полоса, камни и донный ил, который без орошения тем же летом схватится в корку, сравнимую по крепости с камнем. Тяжкий труд стольких поколений... Дарио передернул плечами: в конце концов разве это его работа – думать о землепашцах? Его работа думать о враге. Не он тут отец народа.  
– Куда пойдет эта вода?  
Будто экзаменует его Охотник. Нашел время и место. Не торопясь отвечать, Дарио повтыкал вешки в местах, где, как указал ему товарищ, дамба была слабее всего.  
Вода своею волей всегда идет вниз. Прокатится по долине и...  
– Нас не заденет, мы стоим выше.  
– Хочешь жить в замке у озера?  
– Звучит неплохо.  
– Выглядит хуже. Вода скопится перед замком, который, допустим, стоит выше и не подвергнется удару воды, и будет помалу изливаться через ущелье: тому, кого она там застанет, не поздоровится. Когда вода выйдет на простор, степь поглотит ее единым духом. А теперь скажи мне, есть под замком пещеры, разломы? Что будет, если дать им сразу много воды?  
Перед внутренним взором Дарио сразу возникла охранительная копия замка, спрятанная глубоко в подземелье, как раз напротив устья тайного колодца. Он почти увидел, как поднимается, как сочится из-под решетки черная вода...  
– Непредсказуемо.  
– Так и есть. А теперь представь, что ты ордынец, и на тебя идет вода, сколько ты в жизни не видел. Что ты станешь делать?  
– Если я верхом, то поспешу подняться на ближайший холм, и у меня это скорее всего получится, склоны пологие. Если я в обозе или пеший – я погибну. Но обоз они вряд ли потащат к нашему порогу через ущелье, они оставят его позади, на просторе. Тут он мешать будет.  
– Да, пеших мы погубили и превратили почву в болото, чем затруднили передвижение конницы. Тебе нравится то, что ты увидел наутро?  
Дарио это совсем не понравилось, поэтому он отвернулся от обреченной долины и залюбовался озером, голубизна которого уже стала вечерней, а дальний конец порозовел, линия холмов, очертившая дальний берег, расплылась и подернулась дымкой. Шуршали у берега камыши.  
– Ненавижу эту вашу войну, – сказал ему в спину Охотник. – Слушай, не надо впрягаться за меня перед князем. Он сейчас на взводе, если мы потеряем еще и тебя – у нас вообще не будет шансов. Все держится на тебе. Ничего он мне не сделает.  
– Все сейчас на взводе, и я тоже. И да, ничего он тебе не сделает.  
Пока Дарио осматривал местность и пытался прочувствовать силы, которые она таит, и их взаимосвязи, приятель его срезал у кромки воды тростинку и сейчас остругивал ее и дырявил, почти не глядя на дело рук своих.  
– Я хочу, чтоб ты знал. Если все пойдет совсем плохо, я выпущу тебя из замка. Ты не один из нас, и у тебя есть шанс выжить в одиночку. Я жду эту проклятую войну, потому что когда я увижу перед собой настоящего простого врага, я сорву на нем всю злость, вымещу весь страх, какой у меня есть. Я буду делать, что должен и что умею. Отец учил меня не уставать и не бояться. Говорил, что остальное можно купить, отнять или украсть.  
– Или получить в подарок.  
– Такое случается слишком редко, чтобы оно стало общим местом.  
– Ну да, пожалуй.  
Охотник сел в тени, совершенно скрытый прибрежной ивой, и на пробу дунул в самодельную флейту.  
– Сыграй, а? – попросил Дарио, прислоняясь к стволу. – Хорошее место. Тихо и нет никого, кроме птиц.  
– Да, – Охотник неотрывно глядел на полосу ила вдоль воды, гладкую как отполированная сабля, и такую же изогнутую. – Хорошее место. Бывают у тебя воспоминания, которых на самом деле не было?  
– ???  
Охотник не стал разъяснять, потому что именно сейчас ему приспичило снова поковырять его флейту.  
– Аа. Это называется воображение! Обычная вещь для пылких ребят, как я, но ты же у нас камешек, так что тебе внове.  
Продолжительная музыкальная фраза скользнула по глади воды, Дарио помолчал вдоль нее.  
– Ты, гляжу, размечтался.  
– Память – тяжкий груз, а я все свое ношу с собой, поэтому стараюсь не обременять себя всяким этим «могло ли быть». Ты не жалеешь о том, что могло бы быть, но никогда не будет?  
Дарио покачал головой.  
– Как ты думаешь, я мог бы жить иначе?  
– Нет, – беспощадно и свирепо заявил Дарио. – Кто угодно, но не ты. Ты был бы несчастлив.  
Солнце село, отдернув розовые пальцы, смягчавшие лицо флейтиста. Охотник рывком вздернул себя на ноги и сунул поделку за сапог, вновь перекинувшись в камушек, о который зуб сломаешь.  
– Да, ты прав. Спасибо. Это было именно то, что нужно. Может, я и вправду должен уничтожить это место, чтобы не морочить себе голову всякими...  
– А вот это едва ли. Видишь ли, дружище, ты никогда не сделаешь ничего плохого, никого не убьешь и ничего не разрушишь, чтобы тебе стало легче. Уж настолько я тебя знаю.  
Мы те, кто мы есть. Мы не изменимся.  
* * *  
Наутро сенешаль попросил княжну Елену допустить его под предлогом обсуждения с нею вопросов обороны замка: на рабочем столе княжны громоздилась куча песка и глины, и он собирался дать несколько особо ценных советов касательно ущелья, долины, формы и высоты утесов, расположения ловушек и засад. Макет было бы полезно иметь в своем распоряжении, даже если не верить ни в какую магию, у княжны явный талант к этому делу, и если ей угодно – пусть лепит.  
Он бы не стал, конечно, тратить на пустое свое драгоценное время, если бы не нуждался в ободрении и подкреплении своих душевных сил, а также в напоминании, за что он станет сражаться. Однако весь его зрелый цинизм оставался за порогом этой комнаты, в которой свежий ветер вздувал занавески. Во всей своей броне, в гривастом шлеме он чувствовал себя тут слишком громоздким и боялся резких движений, чтобы невзначай чего не разбить. С учетом талантов княжны опасения его были не так уж беспочвенны. Смахнешь рукавом не тот утес, потом сгоняй людей дорогу расчищать. Добро бы еще никого не убило. Хуже того было зацепить ненароком княжну, сама-то она не может поберечься.  
А ходить сюда попросту, не в железе, ему разрешения не давали.  
– Погодите минутку, Дарио, я только вымою руки.  
Разве ее голосок всегда звучал так уверенно и храбро? Неужели он не замечал? Ну и кто тут слеп?  
– У меня будет к вам одна просьба, Дарио. Вы ведь мне не откажете?  
– Как я посмею, княжна... Если только вы не намерены рискнуть вашей безопасностью.  
Она беспечно засмеялась.  
– Ни в коей мере. Я как мышка в норе, затаилась и надеюсь, что все бури пронесутся поверху. Дарио, все эти годы вы были так добры ко мне и тратили ваше время, и были моими глазами. Благодаря вам, я знаю, что ворона черная, а небо – голубое, и что такое – черное и голубое. Дарио, я узнаю ваш голос, где бы его ни услышала, я распознаю ваши шаги, но я не знаю, как вы выглядите. Вы позволите мне прикоснуться к вашему лицу?  
Прикосновение было ее единственным способом познавать мир. Наверняка она делала так прежде. Дарио протолкнул комок, вставший в горле, кивнул, потом сообразил, что этого недостаточно.  
– Да, княжна, если вы этого хотите.  
Рука, которую она протянула на уровне своих глаз, уперлась ему в грудь, в раскинувшего крылья железного орла, так что сперва княжна Елена познакомилась с доспехом.  
– Он... сияет, не правда ли?  
– Так и есть, насколько у меня хватило песка, мела и терпения.  
Он, разумеется, лукавил. Выгода его положения состояла и в том, что он имел право требовать, чтобы его доспех был должным образом начищен, и уж конечно это было первым, что он перестал делать сам.  
– Погодите...  
Он снял шлем, пристроил его под локоть и сел на табурет, который княжна называла «его табуретом». Прозрачные прохладные пальчики прикоснулись к его лицу. Дарио закрыл глаза и прикусил губу, чтобы избежать соблазна сказать или сделать что-нибудь неподобающее.  
Она ведь скульптор, как бы ни была молода: руки уверенные. Она как будто сама создавала из плоти, как из податливой глины, его надбровные дуги, линию века, горбинку носа, скулы и форму подбородка.  
– Ваши глаза и волосы – какого они цвета?  
– У меня карие глаза и черные волосы.  
– Вы очень красивы, Дарио. Благодарю вас. Теперь идите, у вас много дел.  
Сенешаль откланялся и поспешно сбежал, недоумевая, что это было.  
* * *  
Княжна Елена накинула засов и прижала руки к груди, не веря, что ей достало храбрости сделать это. Теперь она знала его лицо, оставила его себе на кончиках пальцев. Но у нее было мало времени и еще меньше уединения, потому что то, что она затеяла, она могла совершить только сама и только в строжайшей тайне. Отец никогда бы этого не одобрил.  
Прежде всего, она преклонила колена перед образом Богоматери.  
– Пресвятая дева, – молилась княжна, – если есть у меня непостижимая сила творить добро на благо народа, о котором заботиться наша обязанность, уж позволь мне сделать что-то для меня самой.  
Она никогда не приступала к делу, не препоручив себя Деве Марии: ей казалось, что тем самым она разделяет ответственность с богоматерью, а ведь то, что творится с ведома пресвятой девы, никак не может быть так уж богопротивно. Иногда она представляла, что сама приснодева и рядом стоит, и рукой ее водит: в конце концов, отца своего она тоже никогда не видела, а он есть.  
После надела полотняный фартук, прибрала волосы, привычной рукой отщипнула комок глины. Из двух шариков, один вполовину другого, вышла голова. Потом на очертаниях черепа она нарастила брови и нос, поместила глаза и прикрыла их веками, сформировала носогубную складку. Сделала волосы из волнистой пряди расчесанной козьей шерсти. Положила сушить поближе к очагу, но так, чтобы огонь не причинил игрушке вреда. Из вываренных птичьих косточек на суровую нитку собрала куклу с подвижными сочленениями, одела ее в вязаную кольчугу, приклеила на грудь кое-как вырезанную из пергамента птицу с могучими крыльями.  
Все время, пока княжна этим занималась, сердце ее бешено колотилось. Она впервые творила нечто настолько недозволенное. Все, что сказал бы на это отец, она знала заранее, как будто он и вправду это сказал.  
«Работа Дарио – защищать нас и умереть ради нас! Не надо сбивать его с толку»  
Любимый, ты не умрешь.  
Но это была малая часть всего дела. Теперь следовало организовать кукле безопасное место. Чем больше княжна размышляла на эту тему, тем больше ужасных и неотвратимых совпадений рисовало ей ее воображение. В комнате нельзя: найдут, уронят, уничтожат. Поломают, даже не имея никакой задней мысли. В самом деле, по кукле было довольно понятно, кого она изображает. Замуровать ее в стену нельзя: за этим, как насмешка, мерещилась злая смерть. Жизнь Дарио, которой ранее он сам был хозяином, зависевшая прежде только от его храбрости, ума и силы, внезапно представилась княжне игрушкой, жертвой непредсказуемых и непреодолимых обстоятельств.  
Однако княжна Елена все же недаром потратила столько времени на создание копии замка. Она разбила в миску несколько яиц и замесила раствор. Из гладких голышей размером с голубиное яйцо она склеила с наружной части своего окна нечто вроде ласточкиного гнезда, укрепляя его полосами ткани, пока не схватилась глина, и оставив несколько тщательно продуманных отверстий: так, чтобы сверху, не попадая на куклу, поступала вода, но не скапливалась внутри, а выходила через специально продуманный слив. Саму куклу поместила внутрь, в самый дальний сухой угол, подстелив шелковый платок. Положила рядом сухарь, несколько полосок вяленого мяса и горсть сушеного винограда. И наконец закрыла все это чешуйчатой черепичкой, сформованной из глины.  
У тебя есть вода, еда и воздух. Ты в осаде, любовь моя.  
* * *  
На следующий день в замке стало тесно и шумно, прибыли вассальные князья, каждый со своей свитой, все требовали внимания и уважения, пока не расселись в зале, так что Дарио пришлось занять за княжеским столом место пониже, а Охотник и вовсе встал у самой двери. Зато тут они могли незаметно для прочих обмениваться знаками.  
Интересы у всех были разные, иногда противоречащие друг другу, объединяло же то, что многие оказывались под ударом Орды после того, как Шейбани сокрушил бы князя Давида. Когда князь предложил гостям высказаться, многие поспешили приуменьшить свои силы. И то сказать, дружины они держали в основном ради друг друга, или против разрозненных степных племен, вроде Арпада, а не ввиду общего врага. В целом склонялись договориться. Князь мрачнел. Возможность того, что договариваться станут через его голову и ценой его владений и жизни, не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.  
Так что князь Давид уже сидел мрачнее тучи, когда вбежавший посыльный горячо зашептал на ухо сенешалю. Дарио поднялся, желая так же приватно передать новость господину, но князь ударил по столу и рявкнул:  
– Вслух говори!  
Дарио чуть наклонил голову в знак уважения, которого тут, по его мнению, недоставало:  
– Перед воротами стоит посланец от Шейбани, государь. Что прикажете с ним делать?  
В зале мгновенно воцарилась тишина. Началось.  
– Сюда его давай. Толмач есть при нем, или своего надо?  
– Не надо нам чужих, у нас все свое.  
Монгол появился в зале, не выказывая никакой неловкости и держа каменное выражение на плоском лице. Его усы сливались с бородой, а куцые косы торчали назад из-под замусоленной шапки-треуха. От него пахло костром и старым жиром. На ногах были мягкие сапоги. В этих краях теперь примерно так представляли лицо смерти.  
– Его господин велел ему сказать нам, что он пришел и встал здесь, и вы ничего не сможете с этим сделать.  
Князь движением руки утихомирил своих гостей, готовых разразиться громогласным гневом.  
– Что еще велено ему сказать?  
– Он говорит, что проехал ущельем и считает его нашим самым сильным местом. Полагает, что мы перекроем ущелье на выходе и поставим лучников поверху, рассчитывая уничтожить всех, кто окажется в ловушке.  
Дарио нервно моргнул: это была совершенно естественная тактика, порожденная преимуществами места. Мы ее всегда использовали.  
– Он говорит, что у нас не получится. Он не станет объяснять – почему.  
Князь Давид оперся локтями о стол, переплел перед собою пальцы.  
– Тогда пусть он объяснит нам, зачем он завел этот разговор.  
– Он говорит, что господин его мудр. Мудрость его в том, чтобы понимать: люди, живущие на своих землях, тоже мудры, и никто не хочет умирать. Потому мы пройдем, куда шли, а вы не станете чинить нам помехи. Мы также с благодарностью примем любой провиант, которым вы поделитесь. Мы даже поможем вам его собрать.  
– И почему хан Шейбани не начал этот разговор перед тем, как опустошить наш Север?  
– Тогда вы отнеслись бы к его словам без должного уважения. Как он уже сказал, его хан мудр.  
Звучало это премерзко, как шантаж, чем, собственно, и было. Им предлагалось подавиться своей гордостью и своим гневом. Пока они это переваривали, посол добавил что-то очень мягким голосом.  
– И еще его хан просит одну малость для гарантии. Он хочет, чтобы князь прислал ему свою дочь.  
Дарио вскочил на ноги посередь громовой тишины.  
– Государь, позвольте дать Шейбани ответ головой его посланца!  
Князь одарил своего сенешаля тяжелым мутным взглядом.  
– Это правильное чувство, – сказал он. – Есть вещи, которые делать нельзя. Скажите ему, что он ведет себя нагло. Спросите, он хочет умереть?  
– Он отвечает, что бессмертен. У хана есть другие витязи, неотличимые от него ни лицом, ни храбростью. Он говорит, у них больше воинов, чем у нас стрел.  
В этот момент Дарио наткнулся взглядом на Охотника, и не смог высвободиться, как будто товарищ руку его занесенную перехватил, сжал и удержал, как бы оно ни было удивительно. «Нет! – прочел он по губам: – Он этого хочет!» Дарио охватила бешеная злость: какого дьявола он суется со своим мнением туда, где он никто...  
– Скажите ему, что княжна не поедет.  
– Скажите ему, что я поеду, уповая на мудрость его господина, его милость и его честное слово!  
Вот это называется – грянуло. Гром небесный с девическим голосом разразил буквально всех, кроме посла, который не понимал, или делал вид, что не понимал человеческую речь.  
Княжна Елена, войдя в зал, остановилась и заколебалась, словно ожидала помощи. Глаза ее завязаны были лентой из прозрачного голубого шелка. Она знала этот зал, но она знала его пустым, а сейчас тут полно было людей, и она непременно на кого-нибудь наткнется. К счастью, Дарио вспомнил, что он уже на ногах. Именно он подвел ее к месту князя во главе стола и остался поодаль, словно в ожидании приказов.  
– Я не так беспомощна, как вы привыкли думать, отец. Я дошла сюда сама. Если есть то, что я могу сделать, я должна это сделать.  
«Нет! – читалось на лице Дарио. - Нет-нет-нет! Нетнетнетнет...»  
«Прекрати! – велел ему Охотник. – Не пались!»  
Князь Давид, казалось, получил удар в самое сердце. Он, может, даже поседел за эти несколько минут.  
– Ты, – сказал он Охотнику. – Да, ты что об этом думаешь? Ты видел Шейбани, ты говорил с ним. Чего от него ждать?  
– Шейбани не станет держать слова, – ответил Охотник в мертвой тишине. – Он беспрепятственно подойдет к нам и обрушится всею своей силой, а наши руки будут связаны. Я бы не стал посылать княжну. Она... не будет в безопасности.  
– Ваш голос, – сказала княжна. – Кажется, я знаю, кто вы. Я доверяю вашему суждению, теперь мне следует убедить вас, что моим суждением не стоит пренебрегать. Но я не могу убедить вас, а потом еще кого-то после вас, а потом еще и еще. Почитаемый отец мой, вы знаете, я способна принести кое-какую пользу, и нет никакой нужды полагаться на честь хана, если можно полагаться на его натуру, какова она есть. Позвольте мне. Я справлюсь или умру. Или умру, но справлюсь.  
– Я тебя понял, – сказал отец. – Но как мне на это решиться?  
– Вам придется, – она коснулась рукой повязки на глазах. – Видите ли, я не смогу сбежать и добраться туда сама. Вы должны обставить мое прибытие как подобает моему достоинству.  
– Я поеду с вами, – ринулся вперед Дарио. – Ни один волос не упадет с вашей головы, пока я жив.  
– Это очень краткосрочная гарантия, – сказал князь. – Никуда ты не поедешь. Твое дело охранять этот замок. Потому что, видишь ли, я верю, что Шейбани нарушит все, что можно нарушить, и кто, если не ты, будет держать эти стены?  
– Тогда поеду я, – сказал Охотник.

Часть третья  
Орда  
Весь следующий день в замке царила суматоха, все сбивались с ног, все пребывали в смятении чувств, все желали дать отъезжавшим ценные советы и всучить необходимые в дороге вещи. Дарио весь день просто рвали на части, но, вероятно, в его состоянии это было благом. Ночь он тоже не спал, и перед рассветом, когда каравану уже впору было отправляться, сделался бледнее луны. Тут-то и перехватил его Охотник.  
– Ты мне скажешь во имя всего для тебя святого, что вы затеяли?  
Сенешаль замялся. Заставлять друга играть втемную бесчестно, но тайна была не его.  
– Вы не откупаетесь и не выигрываете время, тогда зачем она туда едет? Я должен понимать, что за ставку вы сделали, иначе какой от меня прок?  
Дарио решился:  
– У княжны есть возможность убить хана.  
Охотник отшатнулся.  
– И вы посылаете за этим ребенка? Вы тут с ума посходили? Ты и правда думаешь, что ей позволят пронести на себе хоть шпильку? Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
– Ну ты его убей, я рад буду.  
Охотник задумался.  
– Я посмотрю, что я смогу сделать, но я не уверен...  
Дарио вцепился ему в ворот рубахи и приложил об стену разок и другой – чисто для души.  
– Вытащи ее, вытащи ее, вытащи...  
Товарищ не без труда разжал его судорожную хватку:  
– Я ее вытащу, обещаю. А ты тут не глупи. У каждого своя работа. И к слову о твоей работе. Ты меня спрашивал, почему не получится обычная засада с ущельем: так вот, она поставлена против конного монгола на всем скаку, с луком в руках и арканом у седла, которого, как поток, влечет конная лава. Ты только такого монгола знаешь. А знаешь ли ты пешего монгола с ножом в зубах, скользящего как змея по траве среди ночи? Снимут вашу засаду, не успеете вы и глазом моргнуть. И только потом будет конная лава. А что с этим делать – думай сам.  
Через час выехали: десять человек стражи, тщательно отобранных, но все равно уже считающих себя смертниками, в окружении сотни монголов из Орды, прибывших сопровождать вчерашнего посла. Телега с вещами княжны, среди которых пристроили клетку с голубями. В середине – конные носилки, где как призрак таилась она сама. Не приходилось сомневаться, что до Орды она доберется в целости. Охотник ехал верхом рядом с носилками.  
– Что бы ни случилось, – сказал он, зная, что ей не надо видеть его, чтобы слышать, – не бойтесь. Страх привлекает жестокость. Страх делает боль сильнее. Страх еще никому ни в чем не помог.  
* * *  
Ехали весь день и становища достигли уже под звездами. Пылали костры и факелы – клубки огня и дыма, кругом стоял гул пребывания в одном месте множества людей и животных. Монголы сгрудились у своих костров, кто к какому причислен был, и в основном занимались своими делами. Что встали надолго, понятно было по тому, что тут и там виднелись округлые очертания больших белых юрт. Юрта – это не палатка, которую собрал и кинул в телегу, для перевозки большой юрты потребна повозка, запряженная быками, юрты – это роскошь, юрты – только для ханской семьи.  
На пороге своей юрты стоял хан Шейбани, вкруг него теснились рослые сыновья, братья и их дети, мужья сестер, примкнувшие вожди и старшие начальники – весь его штаб! – и вышли они навстречу явно не из уважения, а любопытства и насмешки ради.  
– Ха, – сказал хан, – я же говорил, что они струсят. Теперь с ними что угодно делай, мы их взнуздали. Ну-ка, ну-ка, покажите нам девку!  
Услужливые руки отдернули полог носилок. Казалось, монголы готовы были к любому подвоху: от того, что там вовсе никого не будет, до убийц-смертников с острыми мечами. Но княжна сидела там, крохотная, как птичка, и даже головы не повернула – держала ее высоко. Она была в белом платье, тесном в груди и застегнутом от подбородка вниз за мелкие пуговки, голову покрывал тонкий плат, прижатый поверх шапочкой из золотых чешуек. На руках до локтя – золотые браслеты. Потом она неспешно повернула голову. Повязка была у нее на глазах.  
Хан сплюнул. Свора при нем состроил презрительные гримасы, кое-кто сделал охранительный знак от зла.  
– Да она стоит дешевле своей шапчонки. Ни работать, ни рожать, только в юрте сидеть. Такую дарить – только оскорбить. Ободрать и выбросить. Разве что развлечься. Кто-нибудь хочет?  
Мгновение тишины, когда каждый решал, что ему ответить хану, и княжна с размаху ударилась в этот просвет.  
– Главное богатство моего отца – его слово. Он послал меня, единственную дочь, а не девку от наложницы. Нелюба я такая, как есть – можете делать что хотите, но тогда какой вам прок был требовать дорогого аманата? Что вы получите, если убьете меня? Ни права прохода, ни курицы, ни зернышка, князь останется на своих стенах, вы останетесь под его стенами, вы ничего не выиграете, а наши сердца ожесточатся, и мы убьем больше ваших воинов.  
– Писк цыплячий, но храбрый, – сказал Арпад, который был среди всех вокруг хана, и сестра его стояла рядом, во все глаза смотрела на девочку-княжну и дергала его за рукав. – Это настоящая княжна, я слыхал, что она и вправду слепая. Вреда от нее нет, а пока она у нас живая, мы держим князя за...  
Он сказал, за что, и хан пришел в хорошее настроение.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Развлекаться с нею надобно ввиду ее папаши, так веселее будет. Надобно, чтобы и он на то посмотрел, если уж он думает, что купил мою милость дешево. Пока поставьте для нее белую юрту, тащите туда ее сундуки, сторожите ее как золото, глядите, чтоб не удавилась. Режьте баранов, готовьте архи, объявите народу праздник, завтра жениться буду. Этих, – он махнул рукой на стражу из провожатых княжны, – разоружить и в середину, пусть пока побудут нашими гостями. Глаз с них не спускать и пусть не бродят повсюду. Время послать их головы обратно еще не настало. Птиц почтовых убейте.  
– Вы заключаете с моим отцом союз, а меня лишаете способа послать ему весточку?  
– А что, ты разве написать хоть слово можешь? Или из моих кто тебе подсобит? – слова хана вызвали смех, это ж надо было предположить, что кто-то из Народа умеет писать. Ордынец полез на телегу за голубиной клеткой, чтобы кинуть ее в огонь, но не успел он до нее дотянуться, как послышался удар и треск, прутья рассыпались, и перепуганные белые голуби прянули в стороны и вверх, исчезнув в ночи скорее, чем монголы схватились за луки. Хан обернулся быстрее, чем при его брюхе ожидалось. Ослушника уже скрутили и поставили перед ним на колени.  
– Ты! Я тебя помню. Ты... двужильный что ли, буртэ(11)? Я догадывался, что ты человек князя. Ты при его дочери послан, значит, твоя голова имеет цену. Она порадует твоего князя?  
– Голуби вернулись в свой дом, это он знак какой-то подал, – сказал высокий красивый витязь, старший сын хана. – Отец, вы по-прежнему желаете завтра жениться? Они наверняка что-то затевают. Уверен, они послали вам девку с умыслом. Может, они завтра нападут?  
– Что бы ни затеял враг, он должен видеть, что монголу все нипочем. Монгол берет что хочет. Монголу смешны мелкие хитрости и бессильные интриги. Если монгол желает веселиться среди своей степи, никто ему не помешает. Ждешь нападения – возглавь свой тумен и отрази, а нас за пиршеством не беспокой. Я устрою завтра праздник. Ах да... этого привяжите где-нибудь посередине. Бичей ему для острастки: я помню, он терпеливый. Не убивать. Глаз не спускать, воды не давать. Никого к нему не пускать. Посмотрим, долго ли он в этот раз провисит, и какие демоны его унесут.  
Охотника увели, подталкивая копьями. Тьма сомкнулась. Хан вздрогнул, вновь увидев пред собой хрупкую девушку в белом, с шелковой повязкой поперек маленького лица. Его словно холодом смертным опахнуло: с чего бы. По его пониманию, ей бы забиться сейчас в угол, уткнуться в колени, рыдать, молить о милости или о скорой смерти... Он таких много повидал: беспомощных, брошенных на откуп, оставшихся сиротами. Знавал, правда, и других, не боявшихся близости, получавших на ложе большую власть над сердцем своего господина. Ему это не грозило, у него никогда не было сердца.  
– Господин мой великий хан, хозяин земель, – сказала княжна, и ему это понравилось, хоть и насторожило. – Раз уж вы почтили меня именем жены, не откажите в малости. Позвольте мне взглянуть на вас.  
Хан хохотнул:  
– Для брака это необязательно!  
– Вы собираетесь возлечь со мной, чего же вам опасаться моего прикосновения?  
Как ни смешно, но этот булавочный укол достиг цели. Хан насупился.  
– Заверните ей рукава! Проверьте ногти, нет ли на них яда!  
Княжна протянула руки вперед, с них сняли золотые наручи, подняли рукава до локтей, осмотрели коротко остриженные ногти – она даже оцарапать ими не могла. Все выглядело совершенно безопасно. Хан почувствовал, что еще секунда промедления, и он сделается смешон. Тонкие пальцы искусно ощупали его лицо, и он ощутил от этого некоторое возбуждение. Княжна поклонилась, как того требовали правила ее народа:  
– Благодарю вас, мой господин.  
* * *  
Юрта, в которой оставили княжну Елену, изнутри была огромной. Пребывая в своей привычной тьме, она обошла по кругу, ведя рукой по стене и пробуя кончиком туфли каждый свой шаг. Считала шаги. Через несколько минут она знала размеры помещения, сколько в нем столбов, плотность войлока и как он натянут поверх укрепляющей стену джутовой сетки. Дарио бы сказал: чтобы пройти сквозь такую стену, нужен сильный удар мечом наотмашь.  
Дарио остался в другом мире, который она условно называла голубым Это Дарио подарил ей эти цвета. Голубой был цветом бескрайней свободы, цветом ветра, на котором бьются стяги, головокружительным падением вверх. Красный, к примеру был цветом битвы, посередь него трубили горны и неслись в атаку кони. Самый быстрый цвет. Золотой был цветом того, что дорого.  
В воображении слепой княжны мир сиял и переливался красками, но то был мир за пределами ее юрты. Здесь не было никого, кроме нее, и ничего, кроме ее сундуков, да вот еще роскошной меховой постели в глубине.  
Черный был цветом безнадежности, цветом каменной стены, преградившей путь, цветом птицы-падальщицы с мощным клювом, созданным отдирать мясо от костей. Цветом смерти. Сама она пребывала ныне в мире черном.  
Она не стала обращаться к приснодеве: едва ли та посчитала бы это дело богоугодным. Ей казалось, ее руки испачканы, словно она упала ими в навоз. Она собиралась согрешить, а для того ей потребна была особая крепость духа.  
Два воина внесли в ее юрту низкий столик с едой: третий поднял перед ними полотнище входа, а затем подвел ее за локоть и помог сесть. Количество их она определила по дыханию. Княжна не прикоснулась ни к чему, пока не осталась одна, ей это позволили.  
Мешочек из золотистого шелка она наполнила мясом, которое перед тем с отвращением пережевала. Шерстяными нитками, перевязывая в нужных местах, придала ему сходство с человеческим телом. Отщипнула кусок лепешки и долго катала и мяла его в руках, пока не добилась нужной пластичности. Это будет голова с лицом, которое запомнилось ее пальцам. На самом деле она дольше собиралась с духом, чем работала.  
А когда почувствовала себя готовой, набрала полную грудь воздуха и что было сил вдавила пальцы хлебной голове в виски.  
* * *  
Остатки кожи облезали с плеч от тяжелого солнца, на угощенье слетались стаи степных мух. Зрелище было для Орды не новым, здесь все время кто-то медленно и мучительно умирал, так что воины равнодушно ходили мимо, и только один дозорный, непрестанно водя по клинку точильным камнем, рассказывал вслух, когда и какую казнь придумал хан. Должно быть, этот монгол был безумен. Иногда казалось, что этот визг стали по камню и был хуже всего, потому что голос уже не воспринимался разумом.  
На этот раз его подвесили иначе: за руки, и уже к восходу голова стала тяжелой настолько, что смотреть Охотник мог только в землю. Чудилась в этом жестокая ловушка: он не мог отпустить свою душу птицей в небо, потому что не видел над собою неба. Только потрескавшаяся и вытоптанная светлая земля под ним. Пот лился со лба, ресницы засолило. В какой-то момент колени подогнулись, и он повис, будучи не в силах поставить себя обратно на ноги. Ему показалось, что он видел перед собой Арпада, но не поручился бы в том.  
Было хуже, чем в тот раз.  
* * *  
Арпад вошел к сестре без спроса и плюхнулся на кошму, пребывая, как она заметила сразу, в сильном раздражении.  
– Мне здесь не нравится, – заявил он.  
– Еще бы! – с сердцем отозвалась Алетейя. – Она сущий ребенок. Как они могли послать ее сюда? Как можно быть настолько трусом, скажи мне? Как можно было сговариваться с таким князем, он кого хочешь продаст!  
– Здесь что-то не так, – сказал ее брат. – Можно было решить, что они струсили и выполняют все желания Шейбани, но... здесь буртэ. Это какой-то знак. Что он здесь делает? Зачем его послали? Я должен предположить, что его наказывают? За тот раз? Или они сделали какую-то очень большую ставку.  
– Бесишься?  
– Мне это не нравится. Я выбрал сторону разумно, исходя из интересов моего народа. А теперь там жизнью платит человек, который сидел за моим столом, и который мне нравится. Меня словно лицом в дерьмо кинули.  
Алетейя молча поднялась, налила брату кумыса.  
– Ты его видел? Как он?  
– Плохо. Если до захода протянет, ночь, может, и переживет.  
– Я хотела подойти, – нехотя призналась Алетейя. – Но меня не пустили.  
– Не делай этого. Шейбани велел никого к нему не пускать, если ты пойдешь против его воли, тебя убьют. Я ничего не смогу сделать. Тут ты не можешь ходить где вздумается и делать, что хочешь.  
– Мне здесь не нравится, – сказала Алетейя, в точности скопировав брата. Тот замахнулся на нее подушкой, но вышло невесело. – Вообще-то я хотела ударить его ножом. Тут еще свадьба эта вечером, все веселятся... тошно. Как подумаю об этом ребенке, хочется зареветь во весь голос и рубить направо и налево. Что там за шум снаружи? Напали на нас?  
Арпад отставил пиалу и встал, выглянул из юрты:  
– Эй! Что случилось?  
На него не обратили внимания, тогда он изловчился, ухватил пробегавшего мимо караульного с пикой и втащил его внутрь.  
– Что такое? Почему такой шум?  
– Хан! – воскликнул его пленник, который, похоже, и сам был рад найти свободные уши. – Хан Шейбани умер в своей юрте. Солнце его погасло, что будет теперь со всеми нами?  
Арпад немедленно подобрался, лицо его осветилось.  
– Пойду-ка я осмотрюсь.  
Сестра его, не находя себе места, но понимая, что здесь она не дома, встала у порога своей юрты и смотрела вокруг во все глаза.  
Через полчаса в клубах пыли прилетела новость: третий сын Шейбани Джиргал(12)-бек поднял свой тумен и ушел, рассорившись со старшим сыном, Тумур-беком.  
– Кажется, началось, – так сказал бы ее брат.  
* * *  
– Хоронить отца буду я, – заявил Тумур-бек. – И отныне зовите меня ханом. Мухаммад-ханом(13). Мой отец чтил старых богов и духов, но мир изменился, свет Аллаха озаряет его. При мне все будет иначе.  
Он не шутил, он обрезал косу и обрил голову. Вокруг него столпились все те, кто еще накануне искал милости у его отца. Царевич был мрачен челом, как подобает осиротевшему сыну, но полон кипучей силы, которую видно было в каждом его движении. Если младшие сыновья остались недовольны, после ухода Джиргал-бека они не спешили оспаривать его демонстративную власть.  
– Праздник мы обратим в поминальный пир. Птиц, коней и пленников – в жертву. Девку-княжну похороним вместе с отцом, выройте для нее подобающую яму. Негоже ей избегать ее судьбы. На пиру жду от вождей присяги на верность, кому не нравится – степь во все стороны чиста.  
– Дозволь сказать, великий хан, – произнес Арпад. – А что, собственно, изменилось?  
Мухаммад нахмурился, его свита напряглась, но Арпад был здесь новичком, у него были копья, и просто так им пренебрегать и обижать его не стоило, даже если он пока был не в курсе тонкостей ордынского обращения. Даже если монголы издавна считали половцев своими холопами и конюхами. Тем паче, он сказал «великий хан»!  
– Мы стоим там, куда дошли, с несметным войском, которое не заметило потери от бессмысленной обиды младшего сына, у нас великий замысел, и в руках у нас тот же ключик, что и был. Зачем зарывать золотой ключ в землю? Почему нам не пойти, куда шли? Разве новый хан не выше старого?  
Мухаммад задумался, потом щелкнул пальцами.  
– Поговорим наедине. Оставьте нас все. Скажи больше, – велел он Арпаду.  
Тот торопиться не стал.  
– Мы оба молоды. Нам проще сговориться меж собой.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Твердой руки и нерушимости принятых планов. Сегодня идем в одну сторону, завтра в другую... В этом не будет ни добычи, ни славы. Твой отец шел на венгров, в опустевшую вотчину Ногая, я хочу идти туда же, заставить их заплатить за озеро Ход. Женись на княжне сам, избавиться от нее успеешь, если станет так уж путаться под ногами. Мне женщины не мешают. Говори с князем на тех же условиях. Ты умнее своего отца, да глядит он на нас со звезд вечно.  
– Ты хочешь остаться со мной?  
– Я сюда уже пришел, что ж мне метаться как женщине? Да у нас и женщины покрепче будут, хоть на сестру мою посмотреть... А к слову, не отдашь ли ты мне того буртэ, если живой еще?  
– На что он тебе сдался? Он чего-то стоит?  
– Был моим гостем когда-то. Я за него сестру отдать обещал.  
Мухаммад пренебрежительно махнул рукой, жест этот был совершенно отцовским, и если бы он о том знал, постарался бы никогда так не делать.  
– Отдай ее за любого из моих братьев. Если я велю, возьмут с великой радостью.  
– Любой из твоих братьев был бы для нас обоих большой честью, но все они уже имеют по нескольку жен. У моей сестры гордый нрав, а я люблю свою сестру. Она не будет счастлива. К тому же есть один момент, о котором я не хотел бы упоминать. Он должен на ней жениться. Как я могу так опозорить твоего брата?  
– Даже так? Каков негодяй. На твоем месте я дал бы такому псу сдохнуть на привязи.  
Арпад вздохнул и повторил:  
– Я люблю сестру и хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Потом пусть он денется куда хочет, но она должна выйти замуж как подобает женщине моего рода. Мы могли бы сыграть двойную свадьбу, если будет на то твоя воля. Ты с княжной, и я сестру отдам. Будет плохо отнять у народа праздник, который уже обещан.  
– Все, сказанное тобой, звучит очень разумно, Арпад. Будь со мной, вместе мы многого достигнем. Забирай этого буртэ, сегодня хороним отца, а завтра будет свадьба.  
* * *  
Алетейя колотила брата подушкой, тот уклонялся, как от сабельных ударов.  
– Прости, это было первое, что мне пришло в голову! Да что тебе стоит, постоишь в свадебном уборе, обойдешь вокруг костра...  
– ...да-да, позволю связать наши руки и буду слушать идиотские шутки каждого, кто пожелает обмести языком мою постель! Если он тебе так по сердцу, сам бы за него и шел. О, а это мысль! Бреем твои усы, надеваем платье посвободнее – ты же у нас беременная невеста! Косы у тебя длиннее моих.  
– О, а что, так тоже можно? Хорош же я там буду, я его на голову выше.  
– А мы его на скамеечку поставим!  
– Да-да, а напротив буду стоять как бы я, могучий вождь Арпад, с вот такими грудями, и монголы совсем ничего про них не спросят.  
– Ты воин или баба? Почему у тебя на уме только как всех поженить?  
– Только тебя, только тебя! Тэйя, я очень хотел его вытащить.  
– Да, но какого дьявола за мой счет? Он очень плох?  
– Ну за денек оклемается, стоять сможет – и ладно. Ты его, главное, до постели дотяни.  
Алетейя издала тихий стон отчаяния.  
– Какая же он все-таки сволочь! А ты... ты... у меня нет слов. Ты воспользовался моим беспомощным положением!  
Арпад расхохотался.  
– Когда ты еще захочешь поговорить про беспомощное положение, пойди сперва на своего буртэ посмотри! И я подозреваю, что и от него я благодарности не дождусь.  
* * *  
Мухаммад-хан откинул полог юрты и переступил порог с чувством, будто только что пересек черту загробного мира. Девка в белом была там – куда ж ей деться? – сидела, держа руки на коленях, и ждала свою судьбу. Ей наверняка уже сказали, что похоронят вместе с ханом.  
– Завтра ты не умрешь, – сказал молодой хан. – Я решил сам взять тебя в жены. Для тебя ничто не изменилось. Но я не прикоснусь к тебе, ведьма. Как только отпадет в тебе нужда, я сожгу тебя в клетке.  
* * *  
Если бы отважный враг в этот день напал на стойбище монголов, он мог бы нанести им значительный ущерб. Похоронив накануне старого хана, они стремительно продолжили готовиться к свадьбе нового. За этой свадьбой обещаны были многие и близкие добычи: хан женился, чтобы открыть для Народа новые тучные земли, это понимали все. Резали баранов, которых в другое время поберегли бы, выставляли последнее архи. Но многие были непрочь посмотреть и на вторую свадьбу: великий вождь Арпад-бей отдавал замуж красавицу сестру, куда более видную собой, чем слепая княжна-заморыш.  
В самом сердце становища, в кругу белых юрт запалили большие костры. В ближнем строю встала монгольская знать, дальше теснились приближенные и семьи. В юрту, где одевали и украшали невест, допустили только женщин ханского рода. Княжна в их руках была покорна, как сорванный подснежник. Алетейя тихо бранилась сквозь зубы.  
Близко к огню, каждый подле входа своей брачной юрты, ожидали женихи. Красавец хан, весь увешанный драгоценным оружием, в белом шелковом халате, отороченном соболями, стоял в горделивой позе, как хозяин всего, положив руку на рукоять сабли, будто намеревался снять луну с неба. Второй собою был невзрачен и, кажется, едва на ногах держался. Одет он был как рядовой воин из дружины Арпада, и безоружен. В толпе шептались, что это тот самый буртэ, которого покойный хан запретил убивать. Видать, что-то в нем есть. Остряки, правда, склонялись к мысли, что это в невесте уже что-то есть.  
Невест вывели из юрты, и Орда ахнула так, что Арпад остался доволен. На Алетейе была белая замшевая рубаха до колен, спереди сплошь расшитая золотой нитью, в косы вплетены золотые монеты. Будучи и без того статной и рослой, невеста несла на голове высокую шапку, надвинутую на самые брови. Золотыми монетами была понизу густо расшита и шапка. Ее височные кольца стоили целый табун. Как честная дочь кочевого народа, невеста была в кожаных штанах и мягких ичигах, готовая хоть сейчас вскочить в седло. Глядя на это ослепительное великолепие, всякий монгол предпочел бы ее в жены своему хану, и все соглашались: чтобы объездить такую кобылицу нужна недюжинная сила.  
Шаман в белых одеждах, обшитых перьями ворона, прочитал слова ритуала, женихам и невестам связали руки лентой, дали выпить из одного кубка, развели пары каждую по своей брачной юрте и отпустили народ до утра гулять. У входов встала вооруженная охрана. Никто не заметил, как хан подозвал к себе ближайшего, отнюдь не случайного сторожа.  
– Если у Арпада есть план внутри плана, если он считает, что обыграл меня, я обыграю его. Я выполнил его просьбу – дал его сестре княжескую свадьбу. После этого у меня свой интерес, а ему трудно будет меня упрекнуть. В час собаки зайди к ним и убей буртэ. Едва ли это будет трудно.  
– Сделаю, мой хан, – в словах порученца звучало повиновение, но на лице мелькнуло сомнение. – Ваша мудрость достигает небес, но ваш покойный отец считал, что под шкурой буртэ сидит степной дух. За его смертью придет смерч – мстить.  
– Это шаман так сказал отцу, но не всегда шаманы видят волю аллаха. Бывает так, что и у шаманов свой интерес. Я не верю в смерч в облике человека. Повелевал бы он смерчем, призвал бы его раньше. И зачем бы им отдавать княжну, если у них смерч на поводу ходит?  
– Новая мудрость выше старой, – поклонился порученец. – Все исполню. А женщина? Ее тоже убить, или она еще пригодится?  
Хан призадумался.  
– До поры я не хотел бы ссориться с Арпадом, но если она будет мешаться под ногами – с ней может произойти несчастный случай.  
* * *  
Едва опустился полог, оставив их наедине, Алетейя вцепилась зубами в связывающую их ленту, и все время, пока ее распутывала – рычала.  
– Предупреждаю... – начала она.  
Охотник остановил ее движением ладони и уселся на край постели, сгорбившись, как больной старик.  
– Работаем, – одними губами произнес он и с болезненной гримасой потянулся снять сапоги.  
Глаза Алетейи округлились, затем она быстро кивнула. Встала перед ним на колени.  
– Давай-ка я.  
– За нами может быть глаз, и наверняка – уши, – услышала она, когда с усилием тащила на себя его сапог. – Нам надо их обмануть. Распусти волосы, чтоб не звенеть, и, бога ради, подверни штаны!  
Алетейя покраснела, главным образом от злости. Охотник стянул через голову рубаху и с видимым облегчением растянулся на меховых одеялах.  
– Погаси огонь и обними меня.  
Нашарив в кромешной тьме постель, Алетейя устроилась щекой на груди новоиспеченного мужа. Его рука обняла ее за плечи.  
– Эй, – сказала она, – вот только не надо делать вид, что я для тебя хороша.  
– Ты для меня хороша, – услышала в ответ. Пока переваривала, получила дальнейшие распоряжения.  
– Лежим в темноте, чтобы глаза к ней привыкли. Когда я скажу, делаешь, что скажу, не прекословя. Станешь возражать – погубишь всех нас.  
– Ты чего-то ждешь?  
– Если я переживу эту ночь, то я совершенно не разбираюсь в людях. Ты вооружена?  
– Разумеется. В брачный наряд женщины моего народа входит кинжал. Ну и еще есть... тайное.  
– Где?  
– На бедре. На каждом. По два. Ээээ... тебе надо?  
Охотник содрогнулся от беззвучного смеха.  
– Я разумеется пуст. Обыскали. Так что делись приданым. Быстро достать сможешь?  
– Подожди минутку... руку убери! Я сказала, полезешь куда не надо, больше ни на ком жениться не сможешь!  
– Слушай, милая, не хочу жаловаться, но прямо сейчас ты мне льстишь.  
Пара метательных ножей перекочевала из рук в руки. Немного помолчали, вслушиваясь в ночь.  
– Для чего тебя послали? Выручить княжну?  
Охотник кивнул, зная, что Алетейя угадает его жест.  
– Или избавить ее от страданий, если все сложится совсем плохо. Сможешь сделать это, если я не дотянусь? Если придется, она должна умереть мгновенно.  
– Смотря что такое это твое «совсем плохо». Некоторые считают, что если над девушкой надругались, то все, лучше ей уже в могилу...  
– Некоторые считают, но мы так считать не будем, и я знаю одного, для кого она всегда будет чиста как снег. Княжна храбрая девочка и играет свою роль так же, как мы играем свою, и рискует так же. Если она не вернется к отцу, я тоже не вернусь.  
– Это она хана... ну...  
– Мне дали понять, что да. Но вообще-то я думаю, нет ничего особенного в том, что эта жирная туша лопнула от вожделения.  
Ночь катилась своим чередом, и они слушали ее: далекие пьяные песни у костров, редкое ржание, конскую поступь, треск гаснущего огня. В целом, как подумалось Алетейе, не самая худшая брачная ночь.  
Шаги были почти неслышимы, ступали в ичигах по коврам, и в ночи за откинутым пологом почти не было никакого отсвета: час собаки самый темный. Нужен был рысий слух, чтобы услышать шорох и распознать в нем сталь. Охотник легко подтолкнул Алетейю к краю постели, она догадливо скатилась набок и...  
Вошедший, в принципе, готов был к неожиданностям, но он и представить себе не мог, что у неожиданности настолько длинная нога, и что удар придется в самое средоточие... С присвистом он согнулся, хватаясь за ушибленное, и в этот самый момент на его загривок обрушился удар, от которого он не встал.  
– Хорошая работа, – сказал Охотник, быстро обирая с тела все нужное.  
– Чем это ты его?  
Он молча показал, как сцепляет пальцы в замок, и слегка обозначил движение.  
– Теперь к княжне, живо. Хана там точно нет.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Мы бы слышали.  
– Как мне пройти мимо стражи?  
– Смотришь вперед. Перед тобой падает человек, перебегаешь на его место. Ждешь, когда упадет следующий.  
– Падать они будут?..  
– Доверься мне. Твоя работа вывести княжну. Я расчищу дорогу.  
Он исчез прежде, чем она вспомнила, что у его князя есть дружина, а у ее брата – тумен. Ну почти тумен. И почему мы сражаемся в одиночку?  
* * *  
Княжна вздрогнула и подалась назад, ощутив чужое присутствие.  
– Тссс! – прошипела Алетейя. – Я сестра Арпада.  
– Ты добрая или злая?  
Самый уместный вопрос!  
– Я не самая плохая, и бояться меня не надо. Буртэ на свободе. Иди за мной, я тебя выведу.  
– Но я не могу...  
Ааа, демоны, она же слепая.  
– Руку давай, беги со всех ног, стой, когда я встану, и молчи. На коне скачешь? Конечно, нет. Вот, накинь дерюжку на плечи, чтобы тебя с первого взгляда не распознали. Готова? Погнали!  
Две девушки выскочили из юрты, Алетейя зыркнула по сторонам. Стражники у входа казались пьяными и спящими, но они не спали. Услышав лошадей, она потащила княжну к ближайшей коновязи. Там уже ждал Охотник: в руках монгольский лук, через плечо три полных колчана. В отдалении ширился шум: их затея была обнаружена, и счет шел на мгновения. Алетейя взлетела в седло, Охотник поднял княжну и подал ей, срубил и поймал на лету ближайший факел.  
– Твой черед выиграть скачки с бараном. Давай, деру!  
Он вскочил на неоседланную лошадь, описал круг, рубя поводья, топча костры, распугивая освобожденных лошадей, и стрелой понесся вперед, указывая и освещая дорогу – по повадке сущий монгол. На памяти Алетейи прежде он так не ездил.  
Глядя из центра становища невозможно понять, насколько оно велико: горизонт мал, его заслоняют палатки и юрты, за ближними огнями не видно дальних. Но отойди на версту и обернись, и ты увидишь поле далеких костров, такое же безбрежное, как звездное небо над головой. Погоня катилась следом как лавина. Степь содрогалась. Кровь бесилась в висках. Алетейя крепко обнимала княжну.  
– Мой мир стал красным, – сказала слепая княжна. Алетейе было недосуг выяснять, что это значит. Светало, в сумерках плавали клочья и полосы тумана, в факелах уже не было нужды. Вскорости они достигли входа в ущелье, где прошедшая ночь словно задержалась ненадолго, там все еще лежала сиреневая тьма. Охотник встал как вкопанный и соскользнул наземь, захлестнул поводья своей лошади на луке седла Алетейи.  
– Теперь по нему вперед до конца. Огня тебе не нужно, дорога расчищена для гонцов, они всегда скачут сломя голову, и не всегда днем. Спросят сверху пароль, скажешь «злое лето». Княжну передашь из рук в руки человеку по имени Дарио. Я выиграю вам время.  
– Я тебя не оставлю!  
– Тут есть единственный человек, которого оставить нельзя. Мы работаем. Я бы тебя оставил. Ча!  
* * *  
Мухаммад-хан достиг входа в ущелье, ведущего к порогу князя Давида. Погоню возглавил не он, но он выдвинулся как смог быстро и был очень зол. Кто-то тут вытер ноги его честью.  
– Чего встали? – заорал он на командира передового отряда.  
– Тут плохое место, – попытался оправдаться сотник. – Предупреждали, сюда без разведки нельзя. Засада будет.  
– И что она сделает, эта засада? Прикрыли головы щитами и вперед...  
– У нас нет щитов. Мы поскакали наперехват со всей возможной скоростью. Не гневайтесь, хан, к сражению с дружиной мы не готовы, мы одного всадника ловили.  
– А теперь почему не ловите?  
– Там за утесом поворот. Бьют оттуда метко, весь проход уже завалил телами.  
– Как это возможно в тумане, в сумерках?  
– По нашим факелам бил, пока мы не догадались. Добро б еще лошадей валил, а то они мечутся там – быстро не пройти, а медленно – самим под стрелы встать.  
– Ты хочешь сказать – один человек?  
– По частоте похоже, что один. Но перемещается.  
– Ну так спешьтесь, ползите наверх, найдите его и убейте. Что? И эти тоже мне про смерч твердить собрались?!! На кол захотели?  
Подскакал Арпад во главе своих людей.  
– Я не понял: что случилось? Почему хан здесь? Князь Давид вылазку сделал и дочь свою увел? Мы бьемся? Что я должен делать?  
– Ой да погоди ты! След ведет сюда, а чей след – хоть пытай их, не дознаешься. В лагере суматоха, стража убита, пленники пропали. Твой буртэ, а?  
– Ты ж его стерег. И кстати, где моя сестра?  
Мухаммад раздраженно махнул рукой: вот только арпадовой сестры ему этой ночью не хватало.  
– Давай потихоньку вперед, – сказал Арпад, – глянем своими глазами, что там творится, глядишь и мыслишка какая в голову придет. Эй, прикройте хана!  
* * *  
Ущелье еще раз повернуло, и Алетейя внезапно выскочила из его ограниченной тьмы на свет. Десяток стрел вонзился в землю прямо перед ней, громкий голос велел стать где стоит. Ущелье было перегорожено стеной щитов. Подбирать вежливые слова было некогда.  
– Спятили? Я вам вашу княжну привезла. Эй ты, подай что ли голос.  
– Спусти княжну наземь, пусть идет сюда, сама стой где стоишь.  
Легко им говорить, позади Орда грохочет, накатывает. Или это кровь в ушах?  
– Никуда она не пойдет, если я ее не поведу. Глупить будете, так я ее зарежу. Есть меж вами человек по имени Дарио? Мне приказано ему передать княжну из рук в руки.  
– Это кем еще приказано? – закричал с болью в голосе князь Давид, выезжая вперед сквозь расступившийся строй. – Побойся бога, девка, я ее отец!  
Алетейя так давно не была в родительской власти, что заявление отцовских прав огорошило ее.  
– Тебе как, сойдет? – спросила она княжну Елену, крепко ее встряхнув. – Или станем требовать Дарио?  
– Пропустите нас, – задушено сказала княжна. – За нами погоня, вот-вот здесь будут. Отец, эта благородная женщина спасла меня, окажите ей почет и уважение. Это сестра князя Арпада.  
Медленно-медленно они проследовали вглубь строя, щиты сомкнулись, стрелы легли на тетивы. Алетейя спустила княжну в руки ее спешившегося отца и вновь ринулась в первые ряды, расталкивая воинов. Припала ухом к земле.  
– Что ты желаешь услышать? – спросили ее.  
– Одиночного всадника на лошади без подков.  
Минуты шли, далеко-далеко родился гул конной лавины. Ущелье усилило его, словно слуховая труба. Лицо Алетейи омрачилось. Потом прояснилось.  
– Это не монголы, – сказала она. – Не стреляйте.  
– Это уж, прости, как прикажут, – ответил ей ближайший десятник.  
Передовой отряд вылетел на заграждение и встал перед ним как вкопанный, не дожидаясь стрел. Давки среди них не было. Вперед выехал молодой витязь со светлыми косами.  
– Я Арпад, – заявил он. – Я приехал с миром, привез дары. Сестра моя у вас? Желаете со мной говорить?  
Он довольно долго ждал ответа, потому что князь Давид на ходу вырабатывал стратегию переговоров. Не дождавшись, Арпад махнул рукой, спешился и один вышел перед своим строем. Строй за его спиной пришел в движение, расступился, два батыра выволокли пред князевы очи и швырнули наземь связанного человека. Арпад подошел ближе, посмотрел на того, как курица на зерно, и поставил ему на спину деревянную шкатулку.  
– Кажется, это ваше.  
– Что это?  
– Да всякие золотые цацки, которые на вашей княжне были. Думаю, вы их рады назад получить.  
Князь Давид кивнул человеку подле себя, тот рысцой подбежал и поднес ему шкатулку. Там и вправду обнаружились золотые наручи княжны и ее шапочка. Зловещая ситуация приобретала комичный окрас.  
– А под шкатулкой что?  
– А под шкатулкой у нас хан Мухаммад, наследник Шейбани, да глядит он со звезд вечно на то, что глаза бы его не видели. Хотите? Ну или как хотите.  
Хан Мухаммад попытался выплюнуть песок.  
– Постой, – сказал князь, выезжая наконец из-за прикрытия своих щитов. – Заходи, гостем будешь.  
– Буду, – легко согласился Арпад. – Мы тут встанем под стенами, дозволяешь? А, да, я ж еще не все отдал. От сердца отрываю, себе б оставил, да не мое. Расступитесь, братья.  
Монгольская лошадка ступала неподкованными ногами, на ней, покачиваясь в такт, сидел улыбающийся Охотник.  
– Так с этого начинать надо было, – сказал князь.  
– Да вот, сомневался, что вы этим дорожите. Я его в середину строя поставил, чтоб ни один волос не упал. Думал, отвечать за него придется.  
Алетейя утерла лоб и повернулась ко всей сцене спиной:  
– Ну, кажется, наша взяла.

Часть четвертая  
Замок  
Дальнейший путь домой сделался для Охотника настоящей полосой препятствий. Началось с того, что, тяжело спешившись во дворе замка, имея в виду только кубок пива и любую ровную лавку, чтоб наконец поспать, он угодил в княжеские объятия.  
– Спасибо тебе за все. И не только за дочь. За Арпада спасибо. Проси чего хочешь, получишь все и еще сверху!  
– Прошу, чтобы вы выпустили меня, государь. И – только не еще одну жену, пожалуйста.  
С этими словами Охотник как мог быстро обратился в бегство. Князь недоуменно проводил его взглядом.  
– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что это было?  
– Да он женился в Орде, – сказал кто-то. -- На арпадовой сестре, той самой, что княжну привезла. А на ней золота – пуд. Княжна велела устроить ее как царицу, ей бывшие княгинины покои готовят. Мол, знатнее ее у нас гостя нет. Ладно ли?  
– На этой? – негосударственным языком молвил князь, пропустив мимо ушей все насчет самоуправства дочери. – Вот на этой самой? Господи, твоя воля, самому надо было ехать!  
Потом, уже на галерее, Охотника изловил Дарио. Пришлось снова выдержать дружелюбные медвежьи объятия и многословные горячечные благодарности. Но с сенешалем было попроще, все же свой парень.  
– Все! Все, хватит! Почему никто не хочет просто дать мне пива? Да я сам пойду, не надо меня волочить за руку. Да, я помню, где караулка!  
Дарио встал, как будто ему удила натянули.  
– Зачем караулка? Мне сказали, ты жену привез, и не абы кого, а сестру Арпада подцепил. Она ж по статусу все равно что княжна. Вам старые княгинины покои приготовили.  
– Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Это был такой же фарс, как у княжны с ханом, никто никого и пальцем не тронул. Пусть она там располагается со своим статусом, а я пошел в караулку, и, богом прошу, не трогайте меня.  
– Ага, – сказал Дарио. – Я тебя понял.  
И снова полез обниматься. Охотник тяжко вздохнул и прикинулся мертвым. Не помогло. Дарио всерьез вознамерился взять его на плечо. Пришлось оживать: ну его, заразу, еще голову о притолоку расшибет, дурная сила.  
– Как бы то ни было, в караулку ты не пойдешь.  
Еще несколько шагов по галерее, потом по лестнице вверх и направо. Низкий свод, дубовая дверь – тараном не вынести, потому что замахнуться негде.  
– Это что, пыточная?  
– Нет. Заходи, устраивайся, постель сам найдешь. А у меня еще дела... срочные.  
– Погоди. Это ты тут что ли живешь?  
– ... сапоги сними! – донеслось с лестницы.  
– Так и знал, что ты о непосильном попросишь.  
Каморка и впрямь была небольшой, из окон – одна бойница, и та завешена: сенешаль не нуждался в свете, потому что у себя и не бывал почти. Свечки ему хватало. Напротив двери, через узкий коридор, была еще бойница, смотревшая во двор: весь дневной свет шел из нее. Зато в очаге горел огонь, и благодаря ему тут было не так сыро, как могло бы. По стенам висело личное оружие из коллекции, с которым Дарио когда-либо учился работать, в том числе диво дивное – цепной моргенштерн. Дарио как сорока тащил к себе все блестящее, способное убивать, чтобы рассмотреть, освоить и вынести суждение. Койка у сенешаля была почти роскошной, не лавка и не доски на козлах, а рама, перетянутая ремнями, с тюфяком, набитым овечьей шерстью, и с шерстяным одеялом. Перед койкой на сундуке в кувшине обнаружилось искомое пиво. Охотник плюхнулся на койку, с трудом стащил сапоги и вытянулся, предвкушая, как он позволит мышцам растечься в кисель, чтобы сцедить из них долгую тягучую боль, и проснется живым и бодрым, свободным и счастливым. Последний рывок, который он сделал, превосходил его мнение о самом себе.  
Закрыл глаза. Открыл глаза. Он не был один, а кто в степи сможет заснуть, зная, что на него смотрят?  
Статная фигура в дверном проеме: длинные косы, рубаха поверх штанов, пепельный свет в спину. О нет, только не это. Охотник сел с непроизвольным стоном.  
– Какие холодные полы в этом каменном доме! – услышал он. – Я не привыкла ходить в обуви внутри жилища летом, а тут, похоже, придется. Пришла спросить, ты тут как? Может, принести чего? Они меня... хм... слушаются.  
Этот вопрос следовало закрыть раз и навсегда.  
– Алетейя, ты сработала как нельзя лучше. Не думаю, что я бы справился без тебя. Но между нами ничего не было. Ты свободна.  
– А, это... да, пожалуй, так оно и есть.  
Охотник рывком поднялся, желая закрыть к демонам проклятую дверь, чтобы не шлялись тут... Кто там еще захочет поболтать? Брат ее, будь он неладен?  
– Но я вообще-то хотела сказать, что ты можешь быть моим мужем, если хочешь. Ай...  
Массивная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, Алетейя ударилась спиной о стену, чуть не потеряв дух, дикая степная сила в темноте завладела ее губами и не отпускала долго-долго-долго...  
– Ну вот, а говорил, что ни смелости, ни силы недостанет, чтобы...  
– А и недостанет, если ты воспротивишься.  
Алетейя честно попыталась оттолкнуть его руками в грудь, чтобы быть хоть сколько-то последовательной, но почему-то под ее ладонями оказались плечи, спина, напряженная шея. Все это было таким прекрасно живым, желающим ее, жадным, и вместо того, чтобы отстраниться – вбок, потому что назад некуда! – она подалась вперед, прижалась еще теснее, пустив его руки к своей гибкой, гладкой, уже обнаженной спине. Ни о чем не заботясь шагнула, великолепная, из остатков одежды мимо жаркого огня. Легла набок, согнув колени и обхватив себя за плечи, оставляя место подле себя, плавная и изгибистая как река. Услышала над самым ухом:  
– Это все мне?  
* * *  
Приближение вечера заявило о себе холодным ветром в окно. Княжна Елена сидела на краю своей кровати, обхватив себя за плечи, и не хотела шевелиться. Красный мир закончился, она выпала из него на руки к отцу, но оказалась снова в черном, одна, окруженная неизменной тьмой. Как будто ничего не изменилось, но изменилось все.  
Она использовала живущее в ней чудо, чтобы убить. По своей воле, с полным осознанием того, что творит. И у нее получилось. В руки каких сил она себя вручила? Чью волю теперь исполняет? Как ей вернуть себе чувство безусловной правоты? Ее использовали для работы, которую нужно было сделать, но разве смогут люди смотреть на нее как прежде? Она вполне отдавала себе отчет, что она сама бы – не смогла. Будет правильно, если впредь она останется здесь, в одиночестве и молчании. И в темноте.  
В дверь негромко постучали. Княжна не ответила, погруженная во мрак. Она никого и ничего не желала с собою рядом.  
– Дозвольте войти, княжна.  
Этот голос... это оказалось выше ее сил. Все остальное она смогла выдержать, хоть и сомневалась в себе, но это было слишком. Она сдавленно разрыдалась, и Дарио впервые в жизни вошел без разрешения.  
Он, разумеется, ни беса лысого не понимал в ее терзаниях, но он знал, что такое страх, что такое напряжение, и что такое «отпускает», и через мгновение княжна уже рыдала, вцепившись в него, как в единственную опору в зыбком и враждебном мире, а он нес какую-то многословную и утешительную ерунду, пока она не затихла, а когда это случилось, стало уже совсем темно. Для нее – всегда темно.  
И он не мог ее оставить. Он, разумеется, понимал, что может помочь – и как. Но он не мог допустить, чтобы она бесповоротно решила свою жизнь сейчас, в слезах и в отчаянии, хотя, конечно, ему очень хотелось, чтобы это решение вышло в его пользу. И он не мог позволить, чтобы у нее на щеке со всею очевидностью отпечатался его проклятый железный орел. Поэтому Дарио выпростался из доспеха, завернул княжну в свой плотный плащ и остался держать ее в неприступном кольце рук, покуда не взошло солнце.  
И вот как про это сказать – «ничего не было»?  
* * *  
– Вот ты где! Я тебя обыскался! Да я всех обыскался. Буртэ пошел искать – не нашел, спросил на воротах: сказали, из замка не выходил. Может, где-то с сенешалем. Пошел искать сенешаля – и этого нигде нет! Они приятели, я решил, что пьют где-то вместе. Порядочки у них тут, а? Мне сказали, что ты в княгининых покоях, туда я уж не пошел, там женская сторона. Слушай, если буртэ тебе так уж не по нраву, бросай его, тут князь отличный, вдовый, ты его переживешь...  
Алетейя стукнула брата кулаком в грудь, но несильно.  
– Я тебе уже сказала: больше ни за что, никогда, ни с кем. Думать забудь, ясно. Спасибо тебе.  
– У тебя все хорошо?  
– Я счастлива.  
Арпад присвистнул.  
– А счастливец где?  
– Спит он.  
– Ууу. И ты хочешь сказать, что после вот того всего он был хорош? Да нет, не поверю. Ты же дралась как кошка?  
– Брехло ты, братец. Жениться бы тебе, да ты уже четырежды женат, так что не знаю, что тебя исправит.  
– Да брось, меня исправлять только портить. А ты не знаешь, может, тут еще кого надо поженить?  
* * *  
Теперь, после того, как дочь оказалась дома, и князь Давид вновь обрел способность маневрировать, он собрал новый Совет, пригласив на него всех тех же участников, а сверх того – Арпада, который считался в замке гостем, на самом же деле за ним следовало присматривать. Очень уж непредсказуемой казалась его верность.  
Угроза Орды теперь уже не пугала: уход тумена Джиргал-бека и всадников Арпада существенно сократил силы бывшего воинства Шейбани. Потеря Мухаммад-хана, утверждавшего свою власть на старшинстве, привела к тому, что на главенство стали претендовать остальные сыновья Шейбани. Моральный дух был низок: внезапная смерть старого хана и необъяснимая пропажа всех новобрачных, осмелившихся заключить союз так скоро после его похорон, связывались между собой образом княжны, столь явно отмеченной печатью сил тьмы и способной спускать с привязи силу степного демона. К тому же учету подлежали и более прозаические причины: монголы проели на праздниках слишком много своих запасов, оставаться на этом месте долее им не следовало. Соглядатаи доносили, что костров становится меньше, палатки и юрты грузятся на телеги, и кажется, на этот раз угроза миновала. Хан Тохта, номинальный владыка Дешт-и-Кыпчака, не спешил поддержать незваных гостей ровно столько же, как не спешил их изгонять. Он и без них, создал себе врагов по горло и, вероятно, рад был восстановившемуся статус кво.  
– Что вы предлагаете сделать с Мухаммад-ханом? – спросил князь Давид у своих приспешников.  
Те вкруговую высказались на тему, что Мухаммад-хан жить, конечно, не должен. Варианты казни при этом предлагались такие, что меркла даже фантазия монголов, признанных мастеров этого дела.  
– Кто все это творить-то будет? – буркнул князь.  
– Я за этим столом человек новый, – сказал Арпад. – Дозволите моим соображением поделиться?  
Князь кивнул. В отсутствие Охотника его шурин был очевидным знатоком кочевников. Он, собственно, сам им был.  
– Вы не можете убить Мухаммад-хана таким способом, который даст вам удовлетворение, не поставив под удар честь вашей дочери. Он взял ее в жены перед всей Ордой, вы отдавали ее по доброй воле и с охотой, тому есть много свидетелей, а то, что ничего меж ними не было, во все уши не вдудишь. Если вы сделаете с ним что-то такое, от чего впору содрогнуться миру, люди будут гадать, какова его вина, и напридумывать могут много. Сейчас он ее муж, если вы хотите сделать ее вдовой – делайте это по вашим самым лучшим правилам. Он должен получить честь. И будет хорошо, если вы дадите ему шанс. И еще одно. Вы не можете решить его участь, не выслушав вашу дочь, даже если после решите по-своему.  
– Поединок? – в голосе князя прозвучало легкое недоверие. Он слышал про великодушие Арпада, он даже был ему свидетелем, но сейчас выглядело так, будто этот длиннокосый желает быть святее царей византийских. Может, он опять что-то затевает?  
– Прошу вас, государь, пожалуйте меня этой честью, – попросил Дарио.  
Сенешаль за столом совета чаще молчал, и открывал рот, только когда его спрашивали, его дело было получать приказы, а не предложения вносить. Князь и на него посмотрел с подозрением, словно какое-то нерешенное дело меж ними оставалось, но он никак не мог вспомнить, какое именно.  
– Ты у нас самый сильный боец?  
– Кто так не думает, может доказать мне обратное любым оружием, которым владеет.  
– Я бы тебе не советовал лук выбирать, – медовым голосом намекнул Арпад. – Ну а вдруг ты не все о товарищах знаешь? Мухаммад-хана недооценивать не стоит. Он не только старшинством свою власть подтверждал, он любого из братьев своих сильнее, а силу монголы весьма ценят, для них власти без силы нет. Он не только силен, он умен и коварен. Это не барана зарезать. Если сказать ему, что он бьется за свою жизнь, он на многое будет способен.  
– А если не я, то кто?  
– Ладно вам, – князю показалось, молодежь забыла, кто тут главный. – Княжну позовите. Мы должны ее выслушать.  
Княжна, ведомая под локоть, спустилась в зал Совета, ведя себя с тем же спокойным достоинством, как в прошлый раз. Прислужница ее знала слишком много о прошлой ночи, но, когда Дарио уходил, сказала, что дело праведное, и никому она не скажет. Даже подкупать не пришлось.  
– Я не хочу смертей моим именем, – просто сказала княжна. – Особенно смертей тех, кто и так побежден и унижен.  
Шорох недовольства пронесся по залу: многие считали, что слово княжны – одна лишь трата времени, и никому не нужно, не ей, слепой как стена, решать дела политические. Впрочем, как любой неразумной бабе на попечении своих мужчин. Не была бы она княжна – кто стал бы тут ждать ее и слушать. Ее дело послужить предлогом для войны или ключом к миру, зачем нам еще мнение ее выслушивать? Другие – в том числе Арпад – наоборот были склонны заручиться ее согласием. Монголы вон уже раз пренебрегли уважением – и где теперь те монголы?  
– Но я должна понимать, – продолжила княжна, – что, помимо стремления моей души к светочу милосердия и прощения, есть интересы народа, который хочет мирно жить на этих землях. Посему Мухаммад-хан должен умереть. Не за обиды, нанесенные мне, а как преступивший против многих жизней, ради того, чтобы вновь не преступил.  
– Да будет так, – заключил князь, и все сошлись на том, что княжна осенена мудростью вопреки ее слабому полу и убогому состоянию.  
* * *  
– Какая занятная штука, – сказал Арпад разглядывая моргенштерн. – Слыхал о таком. Им и вправду можно расколоть щит?  
– Может и можно, – отозвался Дарио, прикидывая, какой из мечей ложится ему в руку ухватистее. – Но, по-моему, против него биться проще, чем с ним. Он предсказуемо движется, его траекторию нельзя изменить мгновенно. Чем расколоть щит, эта штука скорее в нем завязнет намертво. Мне не понравилось. Не для поединка с быстрым врагом, а так, неподвижный строй ломать.  
Комната его вновь была свободна: гости без лишних слов перебрались в бывшие княгинины покои и показывались оттуда редко. Сейчас был как раз такой случай, Охотник ненавязчиво маячил в дверях, наблюдая, как сенешаль готовится к поединку. Те двое, будучи высоки и плечисты, занимали почти все место внутри.  
– А где моя счастливица сестра? Почему я не слышу ее голоса? – между делом поинтересовался Арпад. – Спит?  
– Тапки меховые шьет.  
– Угу, – кивнул вождь. – Тапки. Шьет. Тэйя. А рядом наверное княжна вышивает!  
– Знаешь, – сказал Дарио, внезапно оказываясь очень близко, – за шуточки в адрес несчастья княжны тут...  
– ...бьют лицо. Надо быть слепым, чтобы этого не увидеть. Ладно-ладно, признаю, что я опять. Но если ты думаешь, что князь не знает... Если он в самом деле не знает, то я начинаю думать... может, это заразно?  
Дарио как мог деликатно вытолкал болтливого вождя из своей берлоги на галерею.  
– Ну что, хан-то там готов?  
– Хану предложили выбор из пятнадцати клинков разного веса, чтобы не было разговоров, мол, мы оружие ему попортили. Предложили любую броню на выбор. Обещали жизнь и свободу, если он победит.  
– Что он взял?  
– Он не взял брони, биться будет в коже. Говорит, так он быстрее. Что это бой не за то, чтобы выжить, а за то, чтобы убить. Из оружия взял кривую саблю, он с нею ловок, и легкий щит. Он мужественный человек и готов встретить кого угодно.  
– Он получит меня.  
– Да, еще одно, чтобы ты был готов: княжна будет смотреть.  
Дарио тоже не надел никакой брони, одну только черную кожу, и сапоги на нем были высокие и жесткие, с голенищами, игравшими роль легких поножей. Из оружия взял два меча, он был хорош в обоеруком бою. Щитом пренебрег, он рассчитывал атаковать и решить дело быстро. И собирался жить дальше.  
– Уважай его. Он дерется за свою жизнь.  
– А я не за свою.  
* * *  
Это был очень красивый бой. Мухаммад-хан знал, что умрет, терять ему было нечего, поэтому он бился совершенно свободно и без оглядки. При других обстоятельствах он непременно снискал бы благосклонность зрителей. Он выглядел подвижнее, чем его противник, он налетал, жалил и отскакивал прочь. Дарио не делал лишних движений, оставаясь в центре круга, как высокая черная башня из камня. Подставлял клинок лишь под удар, способный достигнуть цели, и был спокоен, как море на закате. Сам себе он представлялся лежащим в ладонях бога и абсолютно неуязвимым.  
Для боя выгородили площадку вне крепостных стен, посреди временного арпадова лагеря под стенами, так что для любителей воинских состязаний и игр места было достаточно. Все понимали, что это казнь, но казнь, обставленная с максимальным благородством и без капли личного возмездия. Князь присутствовал здесь, и более того, здесь сидела княжна, обратившаяся в слух и прижимавшая руку к сердцу все время, покуда длилось представление.  
Арпад предложил хану свою помощь в качестве доверенного лица в круге (при Дарио эту роль исполнял Охотник), но тот с презрением отказался. По его словам, он ничего не принял бы от этого неверного собачьего хвоста. Почему-то на Арпада это сильно подействовало, и весь остаток дня он был непривычно тих и задумчив.  
Удар был молниеносным, невидимым глазу, а смерть – мгновенной. Каковы бы ни были ожидания зрителей, Дарио не собирался устраивать им цирк.  
Тело хана унесли, погрузили в повозку на ложе из мехов, положили к нему его оружие, запрягли пару монгольских лошадей, проводили скорбный груз до выхода из ущелья, а там дальше позволили лошадям самим найти дорогу домой. На том разошлись по домам с чувством, что эта война окончена.  
* * *  
На следующий день, уже довольно поздно Алетейю с мужем разбудил громкий и совершенно не их взгляд неуместный стук в дверь. Обычно их не беспокоили, так что, видимо, началась война, враги напали. Супруги спросонья схватились каждый за свой нож, потом обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
– .. больше некому, – пробормотала Алетейя, добавив выразительное проклятье, встала, приотворила дверь так, чтобы даже арбалетная стрела, пущенная с той стороны, не нашла цели. К этому моменту ее муж был уже одет и вооружен. – Ну чего тебе?  
– Сенешаль арестован! – Арпад вломился без извинений. – Он с утречка бухнулся князю в ноги и попросил княжну в жены. В ответ у него попросили оружие, и я опасаюсь, как бы не попросили голову. Князь в гневе. Княжна тоже бухнулась. Ее заперли. Их обоих заперли. Порознь. Ты знаешь, что делать?  
– Я правильно понимаю, – медовым голосом спросила Алетейя, – это и есть «человек по имени Дарио»?  
– Он это все-таки сделал. Где он сидит, знаешь?  
– Откуда мне знать все норы вашего муравейника?  
– Ну где сидит она, я знаю. Княжну я беру на себя, уж меня-то к ней пустят, я девочка. Сенешаля придется отбивать вам, мальчикам. Буртэ, найти человека с ключами ведь не большая забота? Нужны ключи, человек не нужен. Или ключи были у Дарио? Но кого-то же поставили вместо него?  
– Извини, – сказал Арпад Охотнику, – я-то знал, на чем ты женишься. Давайте остынем, головы невинные проламывать не будем и испробуем сперва то, в чем я хорош. Вы будьте наготове... Алетейя, можно наверное пойти к княжне, чтобы она от чувств на что-нибудь не напоролась. Довести ее до конюшен будет непросто. Буртэ, найди, где он сидит, но пока ничего не делай. Вы оба тут для всех свои, князь вас ценит. И кстати, князь ведь ничего пока тебе не дал в благодарность? Приготовься просить за сенешаля в счет неуплаченного долга. Я пошел говорить с князем. В конце концов, мне удалось сбагрить с рук Тейю, после этого ничто другое не подвиг.  
Алетейя шумно выдохнула и плюхнулась на край кровати.  
– Все будет в порядке. Дело в руках мастера. Я же так понимаю, речь идет о «переженить».  
* * *  
К счастью, князь Давид не знал, чем заканчивается история для тех, с кем вождь Арпад предлагает переговорить наедине к взаимной выгоде. Мухаммад-хан предупредить не успел. В каком бы гневе и раздражении не пребывал князь, отказать в разговоре новому союзнику было политически неправильно: четыре тысячи копий под стенами были слишком лакомым кусочком, чтобы позволить вот так запросто их увести прочь. Или еще чего похуже.  
– Я бы хотел спросить, государь, – Арпад подцепил это словечко, потому что, как ему показалось, князю оно нравится, – какого будущего вы желаете для вашей дочери?  
Менее всего князь готов был разговаривать о дочери, хотя именно она занимала все его мысли. Он, конечно, сам виноват, но они не должны были сметь...  
– Она моя дочь, ее происхождение высоко. Она должна заключить союз выгодный и благородный.  
И не давать Арпаду понять, что все только что пошло прахом, потому что, может быть, еще не все потеряно. И кстати, Арпад же так недавно желал поговорить об этом браке. Правда, тогда это был обманный маневр, призванный скрыть его достигнутую договоренность с Шейбани, но где теперь тот Шейбани... А четыре тысячи копий смотрятся со стены очень выгодно и благородно. Обращение «государь» и впрямь очень нравилось князю Давиду.  
– Скажу вам правду, государь. Дочь ваша воплощение сокровищ духа, чистота ее крови безупречна, благородство ослепительно. Но никто из вождей степи не отважится на ней жениться. От нее умерло два нежеланных мужа. Никто не захочет стать третьим. Слава не птица, ее не подстрелишь.  
Такой оплеухи князь Давид не ждал и несколько мгновений был совершенно оглушен.  
– Человек, который вас прогневал, верен вам и будет верен ей.  
– Мужчина, который получит мою дочь, станет князем, когда меня похоронят. Дарио всего лишь слуга, при всех его достоинствах.  
– Вы где-нибудь еще встречали такие достоинства? Он знает хозяйство, он умеет воевать, он наблюдателен и неглуп, он умеет слушать советы и разборчив в друзьях. Он ей люб. Кто знает, что она совершит от отчаяния?  
– Кто знает? – эхом повторил князь. В сущности, он любил Дарио, тот вырос у него на глазах, и если вспомнить, как этот мальчишка шаг за шагом пробивал головой очередной потолок, и как доволен был сам князь, видя это... и с какой охотой давал ему расти дальше... Не было ли все это ступенями одной лестницы, которая привела туда, куда и должна была привести?  
– Да будет так, – сказал князь. – Выпустите его. Но венчание будет скромным.  
Эпилог  
И снова озеро на закате. Два всадника, мужчина и женщина, нырнули под протянутые над водой сосновые лапы и спрыгнули наземь. Женщина подошла к самой кромке и долго смотрела на ту сторону, где небо над гребнем гор играло розовым и лиловым. Мужчина снял с лошадей вьюки.  
– Тихо как, – сказала женщина, зябко обхватив себя за локти. – Это к такому ты привык? Я привыкла к шуму. Все скачут, все кричат, никто не понижает голос...  
– В последний раз, когда я был здесь, я вспомнил тебя и подумал, что тебе бы понравилось. С тех пор много чего случилось.  
– Да, – она засмеялась. – Наши брачные покои потребовались другой паре. Ну и ладно, пора и честь знать, все равно большой каменный дом не по мне. Я там не хозяйка.  
– Вот только не говори, что тебе не предлагали, – недружелюбно буркнул спутник.  
– А вот предлагали, – женщина отвернулась от потемневшего водяного зеркала и присела на корточки, разводя огонь. – И что я здесь делаю?  
– Ужин, вероятно.  
– Да что тут готовить: лепешки и сыр. О, нам фляжку положили.  
Мужчина, почти не выбирая, сразу подыскал самое удобное место: раскатал кошму, над нею привязал к веткам плетеную сетку, на нее кинул несколько сосновых лап.  
– Полежим?  
Они устроились под навесом и долго смотрели, как плещется в озере восходящая луна.  
– Это будет наше место? Дом и все такое?  
– Да, если ты захочешь.  
– Я отвечу завтра, – женщина завозилась, закутываясь в одеяло. – Я изменила мою жизнь. Я по своей воле позволила тебе набить мне брюхо твоими детьми. Я не знаю, что мне со всем этим делать. Я только вижу, что ты тоже думаешь изменить свою жизнь, ведь прежде у тебя не было своего места?  
– Бог знает, – ответил мужчина. – А мы можем только стараться.  
– Завтра на заре, – решительно сказала женщина, – я искупаюсь. А там посмотрим.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Половинная сестра -Близнец  
> 2 Алетейя - Истина (греч)  
> 3 Тэмуджин/Тэмусин (как вариант) — имя Чингисхана.  
> 4 Тенгри - Верховное божество монголов домусульманского периода, бог голубого неба.  
> 5 Ногай — видный деятель Золотой Орды, был главной политической фигурой в Улусе Джучи, играл большую роль в политике Византии, Болгарии, Сербии и Руси, был женат на Ефросинье, внебрачной дочери Михаила VIII Палеолога, посадил на ханский трон Тохту, который впоследствии в союзе с сыновьями Ногая низложил и убил Ногая.  
> 6 Кыпчаки под предводительством хана Котяна Сутоевича после поражения в битве при Калке ушли в Венгрию, были там приняты и имели большое значение при дворе, что спровоцировало конфликт между местной аристократией и главами половецких родов. Хан Котян с сыновьями был убит, многие половецкие семьи вынуждены были уйти в Болгарию. Однако король Ласло Кун, сын половчанки Елизаветы Котяновны, продолжал покровительствовать родичам своей матери. Резня на озере Ход стала частью политики по истреблению половцев на венгерской земле. Когда и это не принесло плодов, венгры спровоцировали убийство короля Ласло и обвинили в нем кыпчаков.  
> 7 Высший военный титул в Золотой Орде после хана. Мамай и Ногай также были беклярбеками.  
> 8 Битва при Калке — первый масштабный вооруженный конфликт между монголами и объединенными русско-половецкими силами, спровоцированный убийством монгольских послов русскими князьями.  
> 9 Венгерская королева из половецкого рода - Елизавета Куманская, дочь половецкого хана Котяна, она же королева Эржбет, жена Иштвана V и мать короля Ласло Куна.  
> 10 Дорос или Мангуп - столица княжества Феодоро, как вассал князь Давид рассчитывает, что сюзерен пришлет ему помощь.  
> 11 Буртэ - буквально «серый», часто трактуется как «волк».  
> 12 Имя третьего сына - Джиргал - означает «счастье», старший сын носит обычное для тюрков имя Тумур - «железный».  
> 13 Примерно через 20 лет Узбек-хан проведет принудительную исламизацию Орды.


End file.
